LONE WOLF
by arthurgreengrass
Summary: A cold guarded Harry comes to Hogwarts after acquiring a strong resistance to pain developing into a cold indifferent mask onto his face. Ride with a slightly horcrux affected Harry take the wizarding world for a loop
1. Chapter 1

**LONE WOLF**

Standard disclaimer; honesty... why would I be here at fanfiction if I owned anything..though I would kill cheerfully for a chance to own it but alas Harry Porter belongs to a certain woman named JK ROWLING and all other recognizable characters.

AN: Am quite new at fanfiction so go easy on me don't expect the standard story though I'll do my best to ensure that I give my very peak my little brain can manufacture. I would like to make a little things clear before we get on with the story.

I have always been a little irritated with Canon Harry..honestly he was supposed to be the dark Lord's equal but he a little weak and just beyond average so please be ready for a different Harry who is definitely stronger than Canon though not to the level of being some godlike master of destruction who beats up VOLDY on the head an goes back to Madam Pudiifuts for a drink.

I am also a little disturbed with the idea of Harry marrying a mirror image of his mother... really I like Ginny. I really do but I don't like the idea of seeing Harry with her I can only imagine her with green eyes and grrrh.

It has been long since I last read the books and I am rereading them now that Ive started on this fic therefore if I make a few mistakes concerning the timeline dont fry me and remember this is an AU so hope you understand. And since this is AU harry is going to be out of character and some of the other characters he relates with oh I might also include some OCs of my own so there wont be 100% of originality with canon.

Now that thats out of the way I guees we should get on with the story.. oh before I forget some of the likeable characters will not be having a nice time in this fic so those against that please dont be offended but it will not neccessariry be bashing. As for our esteemed headmaster he will be a greater good DUMBELS so it will be upto you to decide whether its bashing or not. Ohhh and English aint my base language

SUMMARY: The Horcrux in Harry had a little effect on harry at a very small scale due to the similar circumstances of upbringing. He therefore grew a little bit of endurance to pain aned became more guarded and closed of to the rest of the world with a little help from the oh so loving Dursleys. Therefore a different HARRY PORTER comes to Hogwarts and completely changes the future as some people thought of it.


	2. Chapter 2

LONE WOLF

"Harry.."...normal speech

;;thoughts..;;

Chapter one: A new life

July 31st 1991

 _"no no not...please not him...kill me instead"_

 _"MOVE you stupid woman I don't have ti.e for some stupid mudblood.."_

 _"Please am begging you kill me instead..."_

 _" so be it mudblood someone asked I spare but you are better off dead **AVADA KEDAVRA."**_

Harry Porter woke up holding his scar with both hands out of pain as he woke up from receiving his annual birthday present in form a night mare, the same night mare he has been having ever since…. well ever since forever as he was sure it was the death of his mother but he could not understand what was going on but he just knew that it was the death of his mother though his relatives insisted that his parents died in car crush.

Had it been any other person they probably would be crying either out of grief for witnessing the death of their parents or the hot blinding pain coming from his lightning bolt scar on his forehead. However, Harry Porter was anything but normal one of the few things the Dursleys were right about him. He had grown a strong tolerance of pain as a result of 10 years staying with mother's sister. She hated no she loathed him with all her existence as well as the rest of the family and took great pleasure in causing him pain. In fact, he had grown so used to it that it reached a point where he no longer gave them the satisfaction of showing the fools that they got to him. Harry Porter never cried not ever in fact he couldn't remember when he last cried,

He had learned about meditation from the public library and it went a great way in helping him in hiding his feelings in a mask of indifference and it's not like he had no practice the Dursleys gave him enough with all the psychological torture he had however he just did not care no matter what they called him from freak, boy, all that they could think about. However, he knew he was not normal, he knew he was something different from his relatives but was not sure how. He was aware that turning his teacher's hair blue and finding himself on the kitchen's roof and his fast rate of healing were all somehow connected in one way or the other. He was also sure that his relatives were aware of how they were all connected…

'BOY…. '

;;Speak of the devil;;

'get down here and make breakfast for our Dudders he is very hungry….'

;;Right and you are not;;

Harry got own of his cupboard the dream he just had out of his mind for the time being and went down to the kitchen and found Dudley in his fat glory sprawled on the sofa in front of the TV while Vernon was seated with a newspaper though Harry was not sure whether he was actually reading or looking at the photos in the papers. He silently passed by without a glance and went to start preparing the ingredients for breakfast. A little after breakfast was ready and he served it and went by the fridge to wait to wait for them to fish and wash the plates. Few minutes into the meal the mail arrived and

'Boy go get the mail'

'yes uncle Vernon'

Harry went out and saw through the mail and water bill, electricity bill, a two letters from aunt Petunia's women's club and another reddish envelope of a curious material addressed in a peculiar manner some kind of coat of arms with a lion, a snake, a raven and a badger which make anyone gape but he did not as much as twitch but simply turned over and read…...

TO

HARRY JAMES PORTER

THE CUPBOAD UNDER THE STAIRS

#4 PRIVET DRIVE SURREY

"boy what is taking you so long" he heard uncle Vernon calling out from the house so he quickly put the envelope in his pocket and went back to the house and gave them the rest of the mail.

When he got back to his room he very carefully got out the envelope and looked at it for a minute without opening it. Years with the Dursleys had taught him to be cautious with everything unusual that happens around him to the extent where one could call him paranoid. Therefore, the most probable possibilities he could come up with were two; one was that it was a prank by Dudley as he is one who knew of where he slept and would think it would be funny though Harry found very few things which could qualify as funny but he was very sure that Dudley was not capable of doing anything which would require a lot of thinking and arranging this would have required some good deal of thinking.

The second option and the most likely one was probably the answer to the questions which have been eluding him ever since the incident of the teacher and the hair and probably the fast of the answers about the identity of his parents. Therefore, with his heart a little faster than normal which was not out of excitement or anything but because of the feel of warmth emanating from the envelope and whatever was enclosed inside. Opening the envelope two pieces of preachment which he was very sure haven't been used for a century or so fell out onto his hands and he picked up one to read

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF

WHICHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

Headmaster; Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin first class, Chief Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump,

International Confederation of Wizards)

To: Harry James Porter

Dear Mr. Porter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Term begins on September 1st. we await your return owl not later than 20th August.

The list of requirements you will need at school.

Yours sincerely

Minerva McGonagall

Harry read the letter twice and decided that it would be better to get someone who knew more about this in order to get some more information about this before he did anything. Of course he knew a bit as some of his questions had been answered…:so I am a wizard and it would seem my parents were wizards as well including that man I always see on my birthday killing them so I need to go and learn everything there is and ill avenge my parent's death no matter what that I promise you my parents:. He got a piece of paper and an old pen but luckily it still had ink and decided to write a letter of his own…

Dear Ms. McGonagall….

Minerva McGonagall was quite a strict woman and prided herself in performing her duties as headmistress flawlessly. She was well know and her reputation spoke for itself in all the societies she associated with. Therefore when Albus had suggested that the son of her two most favourite students be left with those muggels she felt that she had failed in some of her duties to her dead former students... therefore when the letters that came from the muggle born students as she prepared to go to visit and explain to them about the magical world, she was suprised to see a letter addressed to her and from the very person who had been occupying her thoughts...

Tentatively she picked up the letter and read it and she was getting reder and reder per minute and by the time she finished reading she was practically producing smoke as she stocked to the headmaster's office. The gorgoyle guarding the office took one look at the witch who was forming at mouth by this time and jumped out of her immediately to give her way to the office. She burst in finding her target for her ire sitting calmly as he wondered what had happened to anger her to that extent...

"ah Minevra good to... the headmaster started eyes atwinkle but was interruptedwith a

"DO NOT MINEVRA ME ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRIAN DUMBLEDORE. ..."


	3. Chapter 3

LONE WOLF

A/N: _an anonymous reviewer thank you for the correction I'll keep it in mind in the future._

 _:_ JacobPhantom _thanks for reading, I'll try to update as frequently as possible though I want to give you something you enjoy but I appreciate._

 _:Now that that's out of the way on with the story and please review so I can know when to adjust thank you very much._

Chapter 2: Rising the curtain

"normal speech "

;;thoughts;;

August 2nd 1991; Hogwarts

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, chief warlock of the wizengamaut and supreme magwump of the International Confederation of Wizards was a very busy man more so during the last moments of summer as the start of yet another year was approaching and a lot of loose ends had to be tied so that the students may find the school in prime condition...well as prime as any magical school can be. One of such ends he had just finished tying up was this year's DEfense against the Dark Arts position. Albus cursed Tom again for putting that curse on the position which always forced the year's professor to leave the school under unclear circumstances. Luckily enough Quirrel the one time muggle studies Professor was able to fill the position but Albus could sense a dark aura around the jumpy man but decided to observe the man as he had a suspicion of what it was and it was not surprising as he was aware that this year a lot of things will be set in motion wether for the good or the bad remains to be seen.

Of course it goes without saying that Albus planned on being in the centre of things along with the other important individual set to be appearing or re-appearing basing on one's side of seeing things. This person was non other than Harry Porter and just thinking of the boy brought a shiver of anticipation to the old man who had set up his own plans concerning the boy in question.

Before he could go any further with his musings he was inturupted by the door to his office startling him as he realised he had been far too gone in his thoughts that he never felt the alert ward on the stairs leading to his office and therefore almost jumped out of his seat but refrained himself though Fawkes wasn't very lucky and fell off from his perch and one look at the cause of his fall was encouragement enough for him to disappear out of the office in burst of flames leaving his companion behind to face the furious witch by himself.

Albus recovered quickly wondering what in the name of Merlin had happened to make his deputy headmistress so annoyed to this extent though he had some idea basing on what she was holding in her hand and decided to do somethingbefore things get out of hand...

"ah Minerva what seems to..." that's as far as he got because he was inturupted by

"DO NOT MINERvA ME ALBUS PERCIVAL WULFRIC BRAIN DUMBLEDORE...can you explain what is the meaning of this.."while handing him the letter she had just received from Harry Porter.

Albus picked up the letter slowly so he could see what was realy causing all the storm and his suspicions were confirmed

Dear Ms. McGonagall

I hope this letter finds you well and it isn't a bother in anyway as its just an inquiry so to speak.

I would like to say that I am surprised by the letter I just received though if this is a prank then you have a stupid sense of humour and I hope it is real but I did not understand what you meant by awaiting my return owl as they are hard to find around here and the letter came by mail so am sending this letter back by mail I just hope you get it.

Your letter made a little sense given what has happened to me a few times I guess could be described as magic however I would like to meet you in person so you can try to explain to me what this Hogwarts is, what you teach and anything it involves as it would be stupid of me to agree to something I have no idea about.

I hope to see you soon as am sure you already know my address

Yours Sincerely

HARRY JAMES POTTER

Albus finished reading the letter with a frown. It seems Petunia had not informed Harry about the wizarding world which fit in quite well with his plans for the boy as in uniformed Harry was better in indoctrinating to the ideas of the light and eventually his destiny. He had taken Harry to the Durselys for many reasons which included protection and making sure that Harry is kept with little knowledge about magic as possible so that he may be able to take the wizarding world with open hands and apparently things were far much better than he had even hoped for well he could not kick a gift horse in the mouth but he would thank Merlin later now he had to deal with a furious witch before him.

Sighing heavily he said "I see... I expectedmore from Petunia but it seems she decided to completely ignore my instructions. ." Albus paused showing his deputy how much he was disappointed.

It seemed to have worked as she didn't shout but asked him still with some heat " what do you mean instructions...Harry knows nothing about his Heritage and you never even bothered to make sure...have you even ever checked on boy...I told you...

Albus inturupted her tirade with some bit of disappointment in his voice " of course I know about him I instated Arrabera to watch over me and she has given me only positive reports why would I suspect things were not as I expected when they seem to be living in harmony with each other "

Minerva calmed down a bit at that and said " it's just I feel obligated to James and Lily and seeing that their son doesn't even about his heritage kind of pushed me off with all this stress about beginning of the school year.."

"Its understandable my dear I would reacted almost in the same manner though not with so much vigour as am quite not as string a you.."

And chuckled a bit at that and just like that the tension which had risen disappeared completely allowing Fawkes to come back onto his perch.

"If that's all I will go prepare to visit Harry as I check on the rest of the muggleborn students."

Albus was fast to dissuade her" that won't be necessary as I have already arranged with Hagrid to see to that"

Minerva opened her mouth to argue but Albus told her that it would be better for Harry to meet someone like Hagrid who would help influence Harry to join Gryffindor just like his parents. Surely Minevra could see that the half giant was up to job...of she had to agree with that and halfhartedly conceived that indeed it was a good idea. However when his deputy left the office Albus was a little disturbed that Harry was capable of writing such a letter which showed that he was quite intelligent but he would just have to wait and see, now all he needed was to make sure his plans were on and Tom would come out of hiding then Harry and him would be re aquintted.

A/N:Yeah I know it's a boring chapter but we needed to get a glimpse of what is laying in wait for our lone wolf before we go back to our champion.


	4. Chapter 4

**LONE WOLF**

Chapter 3: The Express

A/N: Thanks everyone who is reading my story most especially those who are helping me correct the mistakes I have made so far I really appreciate as English is not my base language so please expect a few mistakes along the way and please keep reading..

Someone asked about Harry's heritage, it will be explained in this chapter and no McGonagall does not visit Harry. If that is all then let us get on to the story...enjoy.

Chapter 3: The Express

"normal speech"

;;thoughts;;

September 1st : Hogwarts Express

Harry sat in one of the compartments of the Hogwarts Express as he watched the rather emotional exchanges going on outside the train as parents of all status said goodbye to their children who will be separated from them for 4 months. The scene outside the window of course had no effect on Harry as he would never go as far as blatantly displaying his emotions for the whole world to see as he knew that emotions were a weaknesses which could be used by one's enemies to take advantage of you. He idly scratched Hedwig as he swore once again to learn as much as possible in order to avange his parents now that he knew that the bastard was still out there and he would come back. Flicking his wrisk he released his Holly wand with a Phoenix feather core which coincidentally had a brother wand which was the one that killed his parents.

He enjoyed the feeling of warmth he got from the wand as he reflected on the days preceding his appearance on the Express. After sending the letter, he had patiently waited for a response from this McGonagall person and got nothing for a week but somehow subconsciously he knew that something was supposed to happen and he felt as if this was not entirely new or happening for the first time but that did not bother him. So after a week after painting the fence of their home as was required of him every year as the summer approachesthe end, he was inturupted with shouting from inside the house. He shrugged it off as it was none of his business what happened to the Durselys, however before he could continue he heard his name

" shut up you fool...ah want to tahk to Harry Potter and you can't stop me now where is he..."

now that...was his business and he carefully put away his tools removed the gloves and went to window to investigate what was happening that involved him. What he found was a bit hilariously and had it been anyone else they would have fallen down laughing. In the sitting room Dudley was whimpering while on all fours with a pink tail that looked suspiciously like that of a pig. It seems Harry was not the only one who had the impression that the younger Dursely was an imitation of one that was capable of speech. Petunia was sprawled across the pig's. ..er Dudley's back and doing an imitation of a mother giraffe protecting its calf, while uncle Vernon himself was being dangled by the throat by someone so big and has sure he was a giant or atleast a cross but one thing was clear to Harry that ...THIS...person? was not Ms. McGonagall so he must have been a messenger of sorts.

As it turned out the man was indeed a half giant and had been sent by Professor Dumbledore to come and help Harry get his supplies and also explain to him about the wizarding world. The two had gone to London together immediately leaving three very shaken Durselys and found a pub named 'The Leakey Cauldron ' which was the hidden entrance to the wizarding world and Harry had been amazed with what magic was capable but of course he didn't show it which was a bit surprising for his companion but he ignored it for now. After being mobbed by a crowd of Wizards and witches and meeting someone who stuttered too much that Harry suspected that it was probably fake and also gave a feeling of farmilality but at the same time caused his scar to pain, they a forbidding building manned some scary looking creatures who Harry was told were called Goblins who Gringotts bank. Hagrid presented a key to the Goblin at one the tellers, which belonged to Harry but was being kept by Dumbledore and Hagrid had been instructed to take it back after the shopping.

Harry was surprised at the amount of gold in his trust vault which apparently was set up by his parents to cater for him up to when he reached his majority at the age of 17. This information was got from Crushspoon the Goblin who took them to the vault but for some reason Hagrid had not wanted him to know this yet but could not object. After getting gold and Hagrid a package for the headmaster which Harry found out later from Hagrid albeit after serious pleading and playing with the giant's mind that it was a blood red stone Harry had no idea about but further questioningmade Hagrid put down his ..er..foot?. Saying "forget it 'arry this Dumbledore and Flames's business " and that he he should forget about it though Harry knew he was going to research about it the first chance he got. They went for shopping first Madam Malkinss where he met thin, rich more outspoken version of Dudley who Harry didn't bother with answering his questions and the boy left after insulting him and calling him "mudblood" the same thing his parents murdererhad called his mother and he decided that he would keep an eye in the boy in the future.

Shortly after he went to Frourish and Blotts where he good his school texts and orderd for other books like 'A BEGINNERS GOUDE TO DUELING' , 'INTRODUCTION TO THR BATTLEFIELD' , 'THE WEAPON OF THE MIND' as these particular texts were not sold to anyone though Harry utilized his fame and a not so small potion of the gold and was able to get them and asked them to be delivered to #4 Privet Drive. After they went to get potion supplies and as Hagrid left Harry went to get his wand from Ollivander's after about 2 hours he got the Holly and Phoenix feather wand the brother to his parents murderer's.

He was brought out of his musings by a high pitched whistle to signifythe start of the long drive to Scotland and as if on que there was a knock on the door to the compartment and sighed before opening the door. Standing there were two girls probably first years with their trunks around them. One was a brunette with short hair and brown eyes and quite pretty but it was not much given her age and was probably a pureblood. The second was also quite beautiful and it was obvious she would be a looker with in a few years. She had honey blond hair with a heart shaped face, high check bones which gave her an aristocrat look which screamed pure blood. She had a flawless face and looked at Harry as if expecting him to do or say something. He looked at her eyes and almost shuddered with as he felt a wave of...uncertainty?..he wasn't sure but it was sure as hell not fear. They were cold blue eyes as if made out of chips of ice. They were so blue like a very deep ocean and any man who looked at them would turn away immediately. But of course Harry wasn't any man and her met her gaze as he raised an eyebrow and asked calmly " yes ladies ..how may I help you.?"

The brunnet looked at her friend and this boy with a bit of amusement as each tried to dare show the other that they are not willing to back down and she was pretty sure that this could go on for the whole day so she decided to step in and put an end to it and probably wait for next time when she is ready to record the time spent. Though she had to give the boy credit as no boy has ever dated to meet her friend's gaze for this long.

" ah, sorry for disturbing you but we were wondering if we could share with you the compartment. .?

"Sure come on in."

At last Harry broke the gaze and helped the girls carry their trunks inside and they sat across him for a moment before the brunette spoke up..

" ah right my name Davis and thanks for helping us "

She didn't know what to say so she just looked at her best friend beckoning her to introduce herself who in turn looked back at Harry spoke in low soft iced voice

" Greengrass. Daphne Greengrass"

A/N: Right there goes another chapter and our resident ice queen makes her appearance. Next chapter we see a glimpse of Daphne's life,the rest of the journey and the sorting.

I would like some suggestions on which house would suit Harry the most. Thank you for reading and please review...till then.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The other side

"normal speech"

;;thoughts;;

Daphne Isabella Greengrass was a lot of things but lucky wasn't any of them. Born as the first child of the Greengrass family name she had a neatly stacked pile of things expected of her to fulfil accompanied by the time frames she is to archive. However that was not much a problem as she was very much up for the job. The biggest issue here was that she is a witch obviously. THAT was the issue that made everything in her life a mess. Before her birth, her father was a happy jolly man happily married and quite eager to produce a heir for the prestigious Greengrass name. Alexander Greengrass was an ancient person, though he stayed neutral during the war he still upheld the ideas of the pureblood but was no purisist like the death eaters. Therefore having a girl as a first born was like an insult to his manhood and he of course knew where to put the blame. Therefore ever since her birth Daphne was never liked by her father as she a living proof of his failureto have an heir as a first born. He could punish her mother without any holding back as well as he believed she was the cause of all this but that was because . Things became worse when little Astoria was born as Alexander so their mother as a lost cause and started treating her like the dirt on his shoes. By age 4 Daphne had started getting her share of punishments and Alexander made it clear that she would be sold to any pureblood to further his agendas so she was seen as a liability which could be disposed of whenever he felt like. By age t she knew her place and had been started on her training as a proper pureblood princess and the ideal trophy life. She was paraded around on parties and balls for the rest to see what kind of girl she was and it bore results as many pureblood lords seeked marriage contracts with her father and it grew worse as she grew up and continued blossoming. He could have already contracted her but her took his time to see which would be more beneficial to him but by age 8 it would seem like the Lucius Malfoy was getting impatient and if it weren't the clause they made at their marriage of not making any decisions for their children without the full willing consent from both husband and wife that was stopping him.

In all this this in her life it was therefore no surprise that Daphne withdrew into her self and developed a cold mask which she moved with in public that could keep unwanted attention from her. ...well attention that has not been brought to her by her father. Only her friend Tracy who had also her fare share of problems having been brought up by a single mother abandoned by a pureblood who felt that he couldn't soil himself with a mudblood and left them to fend for themselves. Therefore it was only Tracy who could see the real Daphne without the infamous ice queen mask. Daphne therefore knew very well what was going to happen at Hogwarts since she knew she was beautiful and it seemed she would be an early bloomer so she was prepared to use the Mask to its maximum while at school.

Back to the compartment Harry was very much capable of recognising abuse once he saw it and could clearly see that the blonde girl Greengrass had seen a fair share of it. He prided in his skills of observation and as he saw the two girls he could see that Tracy was an outgoing girl but she had also seen a good bit of abuse herself but it had passed but he could still see the traces of it in her eyes. On the other hand Daphne's mask was hard for any person to read but it has already been established that Harry isn't any person so he could read quite efficientl and he could see that the Mask was a public image but beneath it was still the person she was before the Mask was brought into use unlike Harry's which was permanent and no trace of the weak, insecure, coward,Harry he was before he changed. However it was none of his business and he had a lot of things planned for the ride to school. So with a voice devoid of any emotion he spoke up after Daphne had introduced herself. "Potter. Harry Potter..."

Tracy gasped loudly and immediately covered her mouth blushing in embarrassment as the two other people in the compartment looked at her and quickly replied

"Sorry am just surprised you know being in the same compartment with the boy-who-lived" she said this while looking at his forehead along with Daphne for the famous scar and there it stood in all its glory.

Harry merely shook his head and replied

"yeah pretty stupid to be famous for something I don't remember doing anything about..."

Tracy replied with a shrug " I know it's just that everyone knows that it was you who upped you-know-who"

Harry simply shook his head and said "whatever me am going to rest here just ignore me" and he turned towards the window as he drowned out the voices of the girls as Tracy talked about her summer.

Harry tried to clear his mind so he could continue with the occulmency shields. The last two weeks since the trip to Diagon Alley had been busy for him as he practically devoured the first year texts he had acquired and could not wait to start school so he could learn how the spells could be used. He was almost aware of all the spells and charms from the books but he had no practical theory however he planned to remedy that the moment he reached Hogwarts as he did not plan on moving with the rest of the first years since he had big plans. He had read the book on battle magic and the way the described how simple charms and curses could cause a lot of pain and destruction if used in the right way like simple spells and charms like the cutting charm could be used to incapacitate some one and leave them to die very painfully without getting yourself dirty.(Oh how one could enjoy that). Hard could practically hear the screams of the murderer of his patents as he cut him into small peaces. ...before he could continue with very satisfying thoughts the compartment door was pulled open. And a haughty boss-like voice asked..

"Has anyone seen a toad? Neville here has lost his...Oh by the way i am Granger..."

The two female occupants looked at the girl as Daphne's eye twitched a bit because of the girl's lack of manners but Tracy easily answered " no we haven't... maybe you ask a prefect to summon it for you..?

"Ohhhh why didn't I think of that...anyway thank you." Hermione spared one glance for the a boy who had not even looked at her, shook her head and left.

Just as it was closing it was wrenched open again and this time a boy with red hair, with freckles and slightly worn robes looked in and when he saw the girls he simply sneered and closed the door muttering "slimy snakes the lot of them."

A few minutes of peace and the door was wrenchedopen once again this time to present a well dressed boy with silky blond hair with good amount of gel. Behind him were two gorillas...Dudley...who clearly were bodyguards of rich and arrogant at the front.

The boy looked at Daphne and draw led

" oh how the house of green Greengrass has fallen, associating yourself with mudbloodsand blood traitors."

Daphne gave him a glare and spat" I would be careful Malfoy where my mouth goes off. This isschool and daddy is not here to protect you.

Malfoy paused and his sneer increased as his pale face became red. Pulling out his wand he pointed it at her."are you threatening me Greengrass? "

However before she replied a voice from behind them drawled with out a trace of emotion." I would suggest that you continue this from school...you might cause damage around."

Malfoy whirled around wand changing targets directly into Harry's face and he sneered at him. "And who are to interrupt me "

Unphased Harry simply replied " Harry Potter " .

Harry could have laughed at how comical the pale boy's eyes widened for a second before composing himself and launching into a speech

" I am Draco Malfoy Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble house of Malfoy. You will find that certain people will help you in the wizarding world while others will pull you down. I guess you already know which category I belong to." Finishing his speech he held our his hand for a greeting. Harry considered the boy before him. He could be a very good ally or an annoying enemy having dealt with them enough in his school. Therefore he shook the boy's hand and replied.

"As you are aware I am new to the wizarding world therefore I request that you let me get comfortable before I can make allies." and knowing the boy he gave a very well practiced smile though his voice did not change from the monotone, he added "though considering your status I hope that while making that decision you will obviously be on that list."

(Great, scratch his ego a bit, give him some hope and he will leave you alone at least for the moment.)

Obviously Draco didn't know what was going on so he smiled smugly and left forgetting that he had been about to teach Greengrass her place. However Daphne knew what Potter was doing and she gave him a little mental pat on the back wondering how some stupid Gryffindor was able to be that sly.

A/N: Sorry unnecessarily long chapter but I am still struggling with where to put Harry and can't make a decision. However next chapter we shall se the sorting and the respective reactions and the story from there will become fast and I mean fast...thanks for reading and reviewing ...me am off.


	6. Chapter 6

LONE WOLF

CHAPTER 5

A/N:Guys once again thanks for the reviews it doesn't hurt for one's ego to be scratched a bit and your reviews are doing a pretty job in that department. The with issue of Porter and Potter ,I apologise for it and trust me it will not be happening again. I plan on this being a long story but the major story starts in fourth year therefore the first three years will just be building of character and then we shall be off. Anyway enough bluffing for now at least so on with the story.

" normal speech "

;;thoughts;;

/Sorting hat/

Chapter 5

Harry stood with the rest of first years in the waiting room after McGonagall's speech. After Malfoy had left they had been left alone in the train and after Harry working on his basic shields (he was at the level where he could sense if someone attempted to read his mind and he could break eye contact or use force to throw him out of his mind but Harry knew he had not mastered his magic enough to be able to throw someone out of his mind. The occupants had brought out their books and started reading by their own for the rest of the journey only inturuptedby the canteen lady. Had bought chocolate frogs whose animation charms had caught his attention and he planned to study them when he got time. When they reached Hogsmead they had boarded boats with Hagrid leading them to the castle and the first sight was breathtaking and had impressed Harry himself though that was internally as he did not care about the appearance of the castle which suspiciously gave him a feeling of familiarity like he had not been here for a long time. The feeling intensified when he entered the castle along with nostalgia but Harry took it in full stride though he promised himself to look into it in future at the same time remembering the man at the Leaky Couldron. The girls had kept with him with Tracy babbling the whole time while her Daphne simply moved on like she wasn't heating any word. Harry for his part half listened to the girl as he continued to as much information as possible, therefore both girls were now in front of him Daphne looking like she could set someone on fire any minute and Harry realised that she hated crowds while Tracy was gushing about the magnificence of the castle to another dark skinned boy known as Zabini. Apparently the three had met before and were aquintancies. Another Red headed boy was talking about fighting a troll during sorting while a bushy headed was muttering spells under her breath. Near her was a pudgy boy who looked ready to flee any minute due to nervousness.

Harry was brought out of his observations by professor McGonagall appearing in the now open door and ushering the first years into the Great Hall where the rest of the students were already seated and an excited Buzz the hat finished its nonsense referred to as a song honestly Harry could not imagine spent creating such an artefact but the brilliance behind it impressed him.

"When I call your name you go to the stool and put on the hat on your head. Is that clear.?" The stern professor intoned and the rest of first years well most of them nodded fearfully.

"Abboth Hannah. ..." McGonagall called and a blushing girl with pigtails walked nervously to the stool and put on the hut which after a few seconds shouted

"HUFFLEPUF"

Harry ignored the rest of the sorting though he kept noting where each student went with Daphne and Malfoy going to Slytherin, Susan Bones following Hannah, Granger went to Gryffindor along with Longbottom. As this was going on he was looking at how the house tables were arranged and his eyes went to the staff table. There was a very short man probably mixed breed, and three witches though before he could study them any further he felt his scar flair a moment and with out showing any sighn moved his eyes to the man wearing the turban, the same man who was at the Leakey Cauldron and gave a feeling of familiarity and at the same time revulsion and desire to jump on him and tear him into peaces. He gave him a look and the man continued to stare at him but Harry new something was up with the man and would have to watch out for him. Harry continued to look at the rest and his eyes landed on a..er. ..man? With a hooked nose, unnaturally pale skin almost as pale as Malfoy though Harry was not sure which of the two was the highest bidder. The man had greasy hear probably due to long hours of brewing potions. As if feeling Harry's eyes on him the man turned and gave Harry a look of utter loathing which would have made any other person wet their pants. Harry however held the man's gaze and felt a tickle on the edge of his mind and blinked once severing the connection and looking back to the sorting as one of the Patil was sorted to Ravenclaw while frowning mentally. Either his greasiness was a former death eater and hated him for killing his master or he went to school with his parents and hated one or both of them. He shrugged it off knowing he would deal with the man later and that was when his name was called..

"Potter HARRY. ..."

He drowned out the mutterings from the rest of students as he strode to the stool his cloak billowing out a bit with each step. He however saw Dumbledore leaning forward slightly though it was almost impossible to see, as well as the man with the turban (definitely need to be careful with these two).

He sat down on the stool and the last thing he saw were cold blue eyes flookingrom the Slytherin table at him with what he presumed was anticipation before the hat covered his eyes.

/Well...we'll..well isn't this interesting... you think my song was gibberish ? I would like to listen to a song you come up with after sitting on a bookshelf for full year...of course you would never sing...though it wouldn't hurt...yes yes...hahaha...I see for a man so closed up you have a weird sense of humour... well you are right about me I am indeed a work of art and no its not just charms there is charms, enchanting and Alchemy but that is not here or there so on with the sorting...uhhmm very brave but not noble in the sense Godric expected...hardworking but unaware of the meaning of Loyalty since you had no one to be loyal to...ahhh now comes the biggest puzzle pretty smart with a hunger to learn given your plans...however this is evenly marched with cunning which would make Salazar green with envy...you all founders would kill to have you in their house...ahh I had not noticed THAT...well that definitely makes the decisions for me...though you would have archived your goals from any of the houses but the house that will suit you the best will be.../

The conversation had taken some time and the great hall was buzzing in anticipation waiting to see where the saviour of the wizarding world would go. A feeling of dread filled Albus as he waited with held breath. The decision should have been simple enough with what Hagrid had done but apparently it was not enough and the feeling intesfied as time went on an just as he was going to interfere and remind the hat that there were more students to be sorted the hat shouted out..

"SLYTHERIN"

Albus gaped, he coul not believe his ears and as he saw Harry confidently to the Slytherin house table with his billowing the same way it did as he went to the sorting stool and speaking of billowing robes Albus looked at his potions master and chuckled despite the graveness of the situation. Severus was forming at the mouth his fingers twitching so much that so fast it was hard to follow the movement while at the same time trying to bore hole in Harry's head and if Harry felt it he gave no indication of doing soand went went and sat down in seat at the end of the table near the Davis girl and directly across Greengrass. This was a set back Albus had not considered. Never in any one moment had he expected Harry to go to Slytherin, Ravenclaw? maybe but Slytherin? most definitely not, but he had to just adjust and see how he can fit a Slytherin Harry in his plans. He was always up for the challenge after all what was life without a few challenges. And speaking of challenges he spared a glance at Quirrel who had leaned back in his seat with a disturbed look on his face (I know Tom...quite a surprised me too)

Unaware of what was going on in the headmaster's head Harry continued digging in at the Slytherin table while at the same time observing the his new housemates. The upper years were eating while busy with their discussions ignoring their surprise member however the lower years were looking at him directly like they expected him to develop a second head or something and when he looked up they all turned back to their food without any subtleness (so much for being Slytherin. Tracy continued to talk to Zabini who was seated across her while trying unsuccessfully to bring him and Daphne into the conversation.

Harry followed the sixth year prefect to the dungeons where the house was located. Reaching the entrance which was a plain wall marked by an animated green a silver snake, the prefect said the password (Purity) and the wall sunk revealing a corridor leading to the common room.

The prefect said " it is already late and our head house is meeting the headmaster so we shall have the briefing meeting tomorrow as of now you can go and sleep girls on the left and boys on the right...three people per room thank you very much and have a good night." The prefect disappeared to his room and the first years scrambled with their trunks to go their rooms as Harry was to sleep with Zabini an Italian pureblood and Theodore Nott another pureblood whose father was "imprioused" to serve the dark lord. Without sparing a word to his roommates he entered his bed and the curtains drew themselves shut cutting off all sound from outside. He cleared his mind while changing into something more comfortable and not a minute later he succumbed to the comfort of sleep.

A/N: There we go with chapter five hope you enjoyed it. My chapters will be getting longer as we continue with the story. I am hoping to put first year in the next chapter and only the major events as I want to reach fourth year as fast as possible. So what do you think of this chapter...


	7. Chapter 7

**LONE WOLF**

Chapter 6

A/N: Hello again guys I am looking for a beta, apparently the mistakes I am making are reaching alarming levels and I would do with a beta to improve on the quality of my story. Again thank you for following my story and I hope that we continue up to the end. Anyway enough of that ,on with the story...

"normal speech"

;;thoughts;;

 **SPELL**

Harry stood with the rest of the first years waiting for their head of house to address them before going to the great hall for breakfast. Harry some kind of movement at the corner his eyes as if part of the wall was shifting and when he looked at it clearly he could see a distortion at that part of the wall and he suspected that their head of house was there probably under a charm he had read about in his battle magic book known as an the **DISILLUSIONMENT** charm. He was proved right when the professor appeared starting the rest of the first year even Daphne stiffened a bit but that was all.

"Slytherin house is a house for the smart and cunning and if you know you are in the wrong house and you posses none of the above traits.."here he pointedly looked at Harry "...you will find that you are going to have a very hard time no matt the means to get here." Looking at Harry he continued "...however despite such mishaps and mistakes made by an old worn and stupid artifact...Slytherins support each other outside and I expect you to show unified face. All issues amongst you are to be solved in the common room and the moment you get out you put all your issues behind and work together, is that CLEAR?" the man finished with a bark and first years answered. ."yes professor "

Harry knew what the man was trying to do. It was clear that everyone had thought he would go to Gryffindor like his parents and the professor in all his knowledge believed and was trying to concvince hia classmates that he had somehow tricked the sorting hat into its decision and did not belong there and if the looks he was getting were any indication then a good number of them believed it. Well Harry was going to proove that he was very much worthy of being here more than most if not all of them.

Harry sat with Zabini on the Slytherin side of the Charms class, the first lesson of the day which they shared with the Ravens. The diminutive professor was very good and apparently was a former dueling master. Harry however was was disappointed by the lesson as they were taught a simple LUMOS spell a spell meant to produce light. A very simple spell that Harry that Harry got at his first try though it seems he was just among the three who got it on their first try with Daphne and Padma Patil though his ball of light was marginally bigger and much brighter than the other two making the half goblin professor squeak

" twenty points to Slytherin for a perfectly cast spell though it would do you very good if you learned how to regulate the power you put in your spells as it would seem that magical core is slightly bigger than average ...and Twenty points Ms. Greengrass and Ms. Patil to your houses each."

After that the lesson had continued with Flitwick going around giving a few pointers to those having a difficulty in performing the spell while Harry continued trying to regulate the power in his spell though either it was very low or it was too bright and he decided to leave it for now. As the rest of the students left the classroom Harry went to the professor and politely asked

"Sorry to disturb you professor but I just wanted to find out if there is anyway I can be able to learn to do that instead of trial and error..."

Harry knew that despite not wishing to be dependent on anyone he would need to have allies in the future and the proffesor would a valuable one.

Flitwick gave a smile and replied "nonsense . ...I am your teacher and most of my time belongs to my students...and as for your problem I might have a book from my personal library that can help you...". The teacher looked at Harry who had simply been looking at him and continued "which coincidentally was last used by another charms prodigie..your mother though I only gave it to her in her third year."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that. It seems that the little professor had been friends with his mother and this increased Harry's resolve for allying himself with the little man.

"I don't know much about my parents proffesor and I would like to get as anything about them."

The proffesor brightened at the idea of talking about his favourite student but shook his head and said " unfortunately Mr. Potter we have already gone into your time for lunch but I am sure we can get sometime and talk again. Here..." giving him the small book. "Make sure to through the exercises and within a week you'll be able to see the results". Harry received the book with his charming smile in place and swiftly left the class room his smile vanishing the moment he stepped out leaving the tiny professor with a smile.

Harry once again found himself seated in class waiting to start his potions lesson. However unlike Charms here he was seated with Theodore Nott and the class was shared with the Gryffindors. The proffesor enter with a bang of the door and stalked to the board his robe billowing behind him. Harry concluded that the man was a fanatic for dramatics which were meant to either impress or scare the first years. Harry saw Tracy seated at the table next to his look at Snape's billowing robes and then at him ,then broke into snickers while covering her mouth. Her partner Daphne did not join her but he saw her eye twitch a little but was all. At the front Snape reached the board and swirled around to face the class and launched into his obviously prepared speech.

"You are here to learn the art of potion making. An art which requires skill and if you are not gifted for the subject then you will be wasting five years of your life in my class. There will be no foolish wand waving and..." Harry tuned him out having already concluded that the man was a bully and also that whatever speech would be targeting him however obscure it may be. Harry of course planned to kill the overgrown bat but for now he would tolerate him and point out the possible reasons twhy Snape had no reason to hate him or he was simply hating the wrong guy. He was however brought out of his musings when he had Snape shout

"Potter!"

His partner jumped a bit startled but Harry simply looked at the man and answered "yes proffesor? "

"Where would I get a bezoar?"

Harry knew this was not studied in third year but also knew that the bat was trying to embarrass him so he calmly drawled "in the stomach of a goat professor "

Snape looked alitle surprised but covered it up quickly and awarded Slytherin twenty-five points then turned to his new culprit who fails to answer the two questions losing Gryffindor fiftypoints and Granger lost thirty "for being an insufferable know-it-all".

By the end the lessons Harry and his partner had a potion close to the one described on the board as it seemed Harry was a nurtural in positions.

The next day Harry woke up early and went for a run around the black lake which was one of the instructions in Flitwick's book. After breakfast he went for Transfiguraton taught by the Gryffindor head house who apparently could transform into a cat and Harry was proved right when turned explaining that she was an Animagus a skill Harry thought was important and added it to one of his must learns. The lesson was easy enough and Harry felt that it was inadequate as he changed his matchstick on the first try and nonverbly as he had not intended to do it but was contemplating the match stick. He was complemented and after he tried it again and did it he attempted turning it back nonverbly as well and easily performed it. He later found out from McGonagall that he was a prodigy in Transfiguraton and silent casting which was a speciality of his father but unlike his father who had started silent casting in his fourth year, Harry was more confortable with it already and when he tried other spells he had learn nonverbly that evening he found out that they came easier compared to when he spoke them out aloud including the first spells he had laernt from the battle spell book like the **STUPEFY** , **EXPERIUMUS** , **APARECIUM** (which could reveal any charms, jinxes basic enchantments on an item along with dispelling a disillusionment charm), **DIFINDO** and many other first year spells like levitation charm, **INCENDIO** , and many other which he could cast all non verbly. Subconciously he felt like he had cast these spells before though it was confusing on itself and like earlier he ignored it.

Defense against the Dark Arts was a total waste of time as it seemed part of Quirrel's acting included not teaching anything (Harry had officially concluded that it was acting as the man jumped even at his shadow for someone who teaches DDA) and he had also felt a strand of leglimecy when he looked directly at the man's back of the head which was the cause of the pain of his scar and the feelings of kinship and revulsion at the same time. Harry was sure that there was something fishy going on and it was definitely to do with the forbidden third floor corridor. But as it was not his business and knowing that the headmaster was aware of it he did not bother trying to find out more.

The rest of the week moved in similar motion with Harry mastering how to regulate his magic by Thursday to the joy and excitement of Flitwick who gave him another book on introduction to duelling. McGonagall was ecstatic as well with Harry's skills and continued praising him forgetting that he was a snake. Snape continued trying to torment him and he planned to do something about it if it does not stop by the second week. At the house the house was divided with some thinking he doesn't belong there while others thought he should be given sometime. Malfoy was also exerting leadership over the other first years and they seemed to accept it though he left Harry and Daphne alone...At least for now.

History of magic was a nightmarethough Harry spent it reading his battle magic text book while a charmed quill was writing notes from what Binns was talking about. Tracy felt it was unfair and pouted for the whole day when Harry refused to tell her how he had done it.

Flying lessons were fine that is if you ignored Longbottom falling off his broom and Draco breaking Longbottom's Rummerball and Weasley breaking his legs while attempting to save it. Harry had ignored all of this despite the girls from other houses looking at him expectantly throughout the episode which ignored as well. He flew quite well Tracy was practically worshiping him for his skill on a broom which he found that he enjoyed though he gave no indication of it. However Harry wanted to learn how to fly without a broom which he knew was possible and was ready to try it. Continuing with training nothing of note happened for the rest of September and October though his house was warming up to him with all the points he was earning they were in the lead for the house cup. Malfoy continued ignoring despite the fact that he and Daphne were the only ones who did not give as well as Tracy but that was because he was Daphne's friend. However on 30th October when something else happened.

Harry was in the third floor corridor trying to find more about what was being talked about not out of curiosity but because he wanted to know what Quirrel was after that Dumbledore felt he should bait him with in front of students. He opened the door surprisingly with a simple **ALOHOMARA** and found a Cerberus waiting for him all heads drooling in anticipation but having read about them as they interested him along with basiliks he quickly started whistling a soft tune and the giant dog went to sleep. He saw a trap doorbut did not go in yet giving himself time for preparation.

He left and started walking back to the house but just as he neared the corner he heard voices

"...are you seeing what I am seeing Gred...)

The second answered (yes Forge I think its exactly that though this is hard to believe. ."

Harry immediately sank into the shadows dis illusioning himself having mastered it completely at the beginning of the week and at the same time silencing the area around him.

The owners of the voices turned the corner and were revealed to be the Weasley twins from Gryffindor. And for some reason both were looking at the exact spot he was standing in. Harry thought that may be his charm had failed but his worries were dispalef with one of the twins saying

" we know you are there. So why don't you reveal yourself"

Harry knew that he could take them on though it would be a bit hard and it would rise questions yet he wanted to keep low for as long as possible so he decided to go for peace for now though his wand in his holster was at the ready to be used anytime. Therefore dispelling his charms he stepped out of the shadows and asked..

"How did you know where I was..."

The twins gasped having never in their imaginations expected the Slytherin boy-who-lived to be the son of one of their idols. They fell down on their knees and bowed before him while saying..

"We are sorry noble one ...we are unworthy to be in your presense."

Not knowing whether they were serious or trying to prank him (oh Merlin so help them if they are) he lifted his hands and said " stand up dear subjects and please tell me what this is about."

The twins stood a up and gave a piece of parchment and one put his wand saying "I solmnely swear th a I'm up to no good" and before him lines of ink appeared on the parchment and the map of Hogwarts appeared before him and exactly where he was standing was a dot labelled"Prongs Jr"

After parting ways Harry went to the common room looking at map. Apparently his father was a mareauder with three others who made the map and the twins has given it to him. Harry planned on studying it and later modifying it. He walked while looking at a dot marked with two names heading towards the forbidden forest. The names or one of them caught his attention "Quirinus Quirrel " as well as "Tom Riddle"

October 31st

Harry hated Halloween with all his existence not only because that it was the day he lost his parents but the second day in the that he get a replay of the last momentsof his mother's life and today was no different. However this time was different as his scar had pained constatly the previous day and the dream he had it while watching through Voldermot's eyes and he had also seen something which had shaken him a bit but had to find out more before coming to conclusions. On the other hand however he realised that it was Voldermot under Quirre l's turban though was he frlt kinship with the monster was probably due to what he had seen after the war but he was not sure. Therefore as a result of this he had a permanent expression on his face the whole day and was given a long berth by everyone he met that no matter the class those who has been foolish enough to taunt him about his parents death (three Slytherin 4th years )they will be in the hospital wing for the week.

With this mood and new discoveries Harry went down for dinner not even remembering that the two girls who he normally sits with were missing and only realised this just as the doors to the great hall burst open and Quirrel came running in and shouted

"TROLL...TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS...FELT THAT YOU SHOULD KNOW..." and the he fainted falling face first onto the floor.. .

Harry looked around the table and did not see the girls and wondered when he started wanting their safety knowing they could easily be used against him but he shook his head and calmly stood up even as the rest of the greathall into chaos. He calmly walked towards Snape who along with an "unconscious" wasn't panicking. When he reached the proffoser gave a look of loathing and asked "what do you want Potter...?"

Harry answered his voice calm" I am sorry to bother you but my ...er...friends?. and Ms. not come for dinner and the troll apparently is in the dungeons where they are most likely to be.."

Snape gaped at the calmnes of the boy for a few seconds before coming back to his senses. And with a sneer replied

"Atleast you are good at something Potter.."(He letaraly spat the name)...come with me"

And with that he turned on the spot and stalked out of the graet hall robes billowing and Harry was just a few steps behind robes billowing as well.

A/N: Thank you everyone..sorry yesterday was the fair Emma Watson's birthday so I did not update. However here is another chapter and the next chapter we shall be finishing first year. Until next time guys..


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

A/N: I would like to apologise for the stupid mistakes I am making in my story but as I said and I will repeat it for the benefit of some people...English is a foreign language for me so I am not completely fluent in it in written form so please bear with me for now as I continue to look for a beta but as of now I have not had that much of luck. Other than that I appreciate all those that are following my stories and I love those reviews so please keep up with the spirit.

Chapter 7

"normal speech"

;;thoughts;;

"Shit..." she cursed when she saw what was ahead of them.

Daphne Greengrass hated halloween with the whole of her being. Ever since that day which resulted in the forming of her ice queen mask, Halloween had never appealed to her in any way. She clearly remembered that day when her uncle Cygnus Greengrass had tried to sexually assault her while her parents had left her and her sister under his watch. He had started by touching her in places which even as a six year old she knew were inappropriate and then he had ordered her to touch his...thing... (Daphne felt shivers go down her spine every time she remembered) and when she refused he had decided to "show her the power of a pureblood male" and attempted to forcefully take her. Daphne had panicked and had released accidental magic which burned the man's privates but luckily for him it was at that very moment that her parents came back and he was rushed to St. Mungos and his life was saved though he could never get the pleasure of showing a woman his prowes ever again.

Her father had put all the blame on her of course claiming that she must have tried something to make him react like that and if she had simply just allowed to do as she had been told by her uncle things wouldn't have happened like that. It was that day that any hope that her father cared for her even in the least bit died out and she knew she was alone in the world. Her life changed that day and Halloween always brought the memories at the front of her mind no matter what she tried and today wasn't any different. However she realised today that she wasn't the only one affected by the day as she saw Potter despite his calm appearance, he had spent the day like a time bomb ready to go off any minute. Everyone had kept clear of him and even students in upper years had left him alone as his eyes showed he could murder anyone who crossed him. A second year Slytherin whose father had been a death eater had taunted him about his parents death and only the timely appearance of Snape in the common room had saved the boy from being obliterated on the spot when he cast a shield before whatever course Potter had used reached the boy. The shield shattered on impact sending the boy straight not the wall and he would probably be in the hospital wing for a week. She had sympathized with him but there was nothing she could do about it as she was not close to him as Tracy despite the numerous similarities between them as none of them planned on having more than allies at this time.

Therefore today she had spent the day with Tracy in the library leaving only for lunch and going back immediately. They had been too busy that they had not noticed that they were late for dinner. Taking their books back to the house they were just going for dinner when they saw a troll rounding the corner. Daphne quickly pushed Tracy into the nearest door which apparently was a bathroom hoping that the troll wouldn't notice the. She was proven wrong a few seconds later the door burst open and the big ugly smelly thing barged into their sanctuary. Daphne was at a loss of what to do knowing that the huge buggerwas magic resistant but before she could do anything the door burst open into pieces and she sighed when she spotted Snape at the entrance. However her relief was cut short when the troll caught by surprise swung it club where the door had previously been and impacted on a shield Snape conjured but the force was too much and sent Snape back through the door.

Harry and Snape had just rounded the corner when the troll entered the bathroom. Snape cast a blasting curse on the door and took a step into the bathroom while Harry made to follow and quickly ducked when Snape flew out of the door and impacted the wall across knocking him out cold. His mind going into combat mode as he liked calling it during training ,Harry assessed his enemy knowing trolls were magical resistant so spells cast directly were different and they alao slow and clumsy, he therefore decided to use his surroundings. This of course took a few seconds as the troll lumbered towards the door but Harry cast a fire spell on the piece of cloth covering it and as the cloth caught fire he transfigured the shower head behind the troll into something sharp. This too a few precious seconds and when he was done he ducked passing between the troll's legs put a tripping hex on the skin covering its feet. He got into bathroom as the troll's club hit the remaining pieces of the door where he had been standing just moments ago. Transfiguring the pieces of debris on the floor he swiftly moved to the end the girls were crouched holding each other and Harry was taken aback by the vulnerability of both girls.

He cursed when his momentary pause almost cost him his life as he ducked again and he felt the club grazing the hairs on his arm as the troll missed but he tripped and fell down. The troll followed him onto the ground immediately due to his tripping hex and Harry rolled away just in time as the troll fell exactly where he had been. Now with the thing's face just inches from his wand he quickly cast a blasting hex in its eye causing its head to explode showering Harry with blood as well as killing the troll.

The girls when they came out of their stupor rushed towards him asking whether he was alright and assured them that he did not get any injury despite the blood and after using a basic cleaning spell which got rid of most of the blood they allowed him to go back to their house and not the hospital wing. They found Snape still unconscious at the door and Harry did not even spare him a glance as he went to have a very much needs shower. The girls thanked him with Tracy giving him a hug that he stiffened at but did not object.

25th December

Harry woke up on Christmas morning feeling rested. The house was quiet as most of the students had gone back home for the Christmas holidays. Harry had remained of course as well as his roommate Zabini along with Daphne, Tracy and the third girl other than Parkinson who Harry never bothered to learn her name. The weeks after the troll incident had been without incident. Snape had claimed the defeat of the troll and the Harry and the girls had left him to enjoy the attention of performing the feat though the Slytherins who saw them leaving together knew that Harry had something to do with it but he never corrected or confirmed their beliefs. On the other hand the girls felt that he should be their friend and always made sure that either they kept him seats and even Tracy's hugs became a bit more frequent. Harry was having a hard time with this but by Christmas he had decided to just let it be and stop trying to discourage the girls. Daphne was also trying to open up to him a bit mostly during their study sessions though she had a long way to go before she trusted him enough to lower her mask completely around him.

As for Harry himself the days were productive. He had felt drained after the fight and had spent almost a week before he got back to his former power levels but that not all as by the end of the week it had even gone past its former level. He realised that magic was like a muscle and the more strain you put on it the more it increases and therefore his training had increased in intensity as well as his magic increasing. At this point he assumed that he was probably at level of an average 4th year. He had not found anything about what Dumbledore was hiding but he planned to have a look today as everyone would be in the mood for celebration he also planned on finding out where Daphne disappeared to everyday and came back with a far away look while looking sad and at the same time happy.

Sighing he looked at the bed and saw a small pile of gifts around his bed probably from his housemates. He opened them and saw a box of chocolate frogs which he opened and started eating. Checking the card he saw that it was Dumbledore, he was about to throw it away when something caught his eye.

"...he is known for his work in alchemy which he did under Nicholas Flamel who created the Sorcerers stone..."

Harry could have facepalmed for forgetting about Hagrid and the blood red stone package that he got the day they went for shopping. Now that he knew about the stone it was probably what the headmaster was hiding at school probably from Voldermot but why the dark lord would need a stone that turns anything to gold?..He could only guess ,so he decided to ask the girls when he got down. Another interesting gift was an invisibility cloak that used to belong to his father from an anonymous person. Harry used a revealing charm from his battle magic book and found a tracking charm on it but since he didn't know how to dispel it he left it for now.

At breakfast he found out that the sorcerers stone could grant immortality and he knew that the dark lord planned on using it to gain a body. Harry knew he was not ready to face the murderer of his parents which gave him all the more reason to get the stone before the fool could get to it.

While at the feast he saw Daphne leaving earlier than the rest and excused himself and followed her and got his new cloak and followed her. He could have used a disillusionment charm but there risks of it being dispelled or shimmer being spotted. He shouldn't have worried as Daphne walked directly to the second floor to a section that was not used and entered a classroom. Harry followed her and entered as well as Daphne say before a mirror whic Harry recognised immediately and he was prooved further when Daphne started talking with tears in her eyes..

"mum, Tori, Tracy I am back...and yes even you Harry I know you are happy to see me even though you can never admit it. I know you are an illusion but I just can't stop hoping that we can be a happy family together. It's just too much for me...I know you would think am stupid to sit here wasting away in fact were Harry to see me like this he could even stop talking to me because I am a failure...how could I fail all you...why was I born..."

The tears were now flowing freely and Harry felt that he could not breathe due to the emotion in air. He wanted to say something to the girl to put her fears at ease but he also knew she would not like to be seen like this so he started backing off towards the door but he was stopped in his tracks by the girl's next actions.

Daphne pulled out her wand and pointed it at her neck and could see the colour of the cutting spell forming at the tip of her wand and he started moving even as she continued addressing the mirror.

"I have been a disappointment to everyone,my father,mother,Astoria, Tracy and even Harry though he is so shelled I will never know and I guess there is no place for a failure like me in this world. I am sorry to each and every one of you...Harry I am sorry as am sure this will appear to you as the greatest coward. Bye everyone...DIFIN..Ah"

By the time she came to the incantation Harry had reached and pulled her into an hug. The first he has ever initiated. Daphne did not protest she merely melted into his chest wrapping her arms around him as if afraid he would leave her and she cried her eyes dry while Harry just held her silently.

After what felt like an eternity,Daphne's sobs subsided and she looked at Harry who was staring at her sympatheticall. This was the first emotion she had ever seen on the boy's face and it wasn't what she had expected. Something along the lines of disappointment or revulsion maybe but most definitely not sympathy and she asked in small voice

"Aren't you disappointed..?"

Harry merely shook his head at the girl's vulnerability. He had never imagined that the Ice Queen could ever look like this.

"No Daphne I am not." Harry replied." In fact you are a strong person for having taken that long to decide to do it today."

"You knew?" Daphne asked in surprise as she clearly thought she had been very discrete.

"No..but I know something was off and it was not my place to pry. When I saw you today I knew that something had happened and whatever you were going to do was not something very good"

Daphne looked down her lap at the reminder of what she almost did.

However Harry shook his head and continued" I don't blame you Daphne for trying to do it.."

He was inturupted with Daphne's cry of surprise "you don't? "

Harry smiled...The first smile after a very long period of time which came out very wrong due to the muscles not being used and despite the situation Daphne chucked at her friend's predicament.

"No I don't : Harry continued "many people go through things that they find that their only option is death." He took a deep breath and continued " I tried it and failed..."

Daphne openly gaped. She could not believe that the perfect Harry who is always in control of his emotionsno matter could ever attemp suicide

"I tried to bleed my self to death after a week of not eating anything when I was 4 years old but my body just recused to die. Even when my blood was almost entirely finished It refused to die." Harry continued calmly ignoring Daphne's sobs" my relatives who had gone for an outing came back and found my body in my ...room...but my heart was clearly beating."

Harry stopped and took a deep breath wondering why he was telling the girl this despite knowing that Dumbledore was disillusioned hearing everything but he did not care so he continued.

"I was disappointed in my self for being selfish that I could not even die properly to meet my parents...and after three tries which included jumping in front of a car I gave up and knew that I had a purpose in life and no matter what everyone thinks, no matter what my relatives think that I am important in my own way and that I would keep my self alive up to when I feel I have completed my purpose in life."

Harry paused after that not so small revelation about himself as gaze in those crystals blue eyes which were still wet with tears. Daphne looked at the boy holding her with a mixture of emotions anger at his relatives, horror at how he had been determined to take his life , appreciation for what he had managed to become despite that, and admiration for the man he was and also jealous that he had said all that without showing his emotions other than his eyes which had held her in place the whole time.

"You are not a disappointment Daphne." Harry continued "you are powerful, smart, beautiful and you have people who care about you however few they may be. It does not matter how many times you fall but how you get is what counts. You will be a great witch Daphne and I will stand by you throughout the whole time."

Harry finished with another imitation of a smile. Had he been someone else Daphne would have kissed him but she instead held him with her head resting on his chest. After a moment she looked up into those emerald green eyes and told him him"you will be the greatest wizard Harry Potter and I will be by your side"

They sat there for sometime but after Harry said"...much as I would like to be here for the whole day I had other plans for the day and you need to get to sleep after all these days."

Daphne nodded and stood up unconsciously cleaning her skirt of dust as she asked him curiously " what do you see in the mirror Harry? "

Harry sighed with what she thought was frustration though with Harry it was hard to tell

"Apparently I am one of the happiest men on earth as I see a grown version of my self though why he is wearing Slytherin robes i can't tell seeing that i am not in my robes. You wouldn't t hink i became a teacher would you...? " harry asked and Daphne laughed aloud at that never having imagined that the imposing Harry also had a sense of humour as they left and he escorted her back to the Slytherin tower.

A/N: Sorry guys I wanted to end first year in this chapter but things got lengthy and I was forced to push to next chapter where we shall complete first year and a summerised summer. Thank you for reading and please review but please do not insult me.


	9. Chapter 9

LONE WOLF

Chapter 8

A/N: I would like to begin by apologising for taking long to update but I have been a bit busy and I never got time to continue unleashing my imagination but now that I am here let's not waste time.

"Normal speech "

;:thoughts;;

Albus Dumbledore sighed heavily as he absent mindedly tapped the mirror twice and it disappeared with a flash of blue light to its next destination where hopefully Harry would see it in the future to save the stone from Tom.

But that was not what was on his mind right now. What prominently featured in his thoughts or in this case who is the boy who had just left the room a minute ago. Albus knew he wasn't perfect and that sometimes he made decisions that after sometime made him second guess some of the choices he made. The decision to leave Harry with his mother's sister had been a genius on his part and he had seen its advantages after going to his office and thinking about it.

However, things had come out differently than he had expected. Even knowing Petunia's disdain for magic he had hoped that she would raise her sister's son well. He would be uncomfortable and a loner with very few friends but still raised just like any child. But if what he had heard were to be believed, and Albus had no reason not to believe the boy, Harry was not raised as he had expected. No wonder the boy had ence up in Slytherin. He was having a hard time believing that a relative was capable of starving a 4 year old boy in an attempt to get rid of him but he had always known that something had happened that had made him turn out to be like that but never in all his wisdom had he expected something of the sort. The behaviour of the boy had bothered him ever since the beginning of the school year. When the boy got into Slytherin, he had assumed that he would be ostracized by his house members and he would come to him for protection but according to Severus the boy had charmed his way among his housemates and either they liked him or they were neutral with him. He had constantly dropped hints about the third floor corridor and what is there but the bay blatantly ignored them. Albus however neede Harry to meet Tom and see that the man was not dead and also witness how evil the man was but he also knew from what he had just heard that it would not do to force the boy. The events of the boy's childhood had an effect on him and not the one Albus had anticipated and his plans would have to be adjusted. He needed to change tactics.

Harry lay on his bed with the curtains sealed shut as he contemplated the item in his hand. He could feel the power coming off the sorcerers stone. He remembered how easy it had been to acquire it and wondered what Dumbledore was playing at. Even knowing that Voldermort was in the castle he had put mild protections for the stone as if he expected someone to come in and protect the stone on his behalf and Harry had a suspicion on who the headmaster had in mind.

He remembered after he had brought Daphne to the common room they found Tracy waiting for them. Seeing the tear marks on her friend's face she had cought her in a hug asking her over and over if she was ok without actually allowing Daphne to answer. After she had calmed down ,Daphne had dragged her to their room to give her an explanation. Harry had left them and had swiftly left through the door as he had other plans to execute. He had gone straight to the third floor corridor (after making sure that the coast was clear using the map) and finding the door he opened it with a simple unlocking charm. With his new invisibility cloak on, he entered quietly and froze looking at a Cerberus of all things which had perked up at the sound of the door opening. Harry remained still as the giant dog sniffed around but it seems his cloak hid even his scent as after sometime the dog went back to dosing. Harry looked around the room but he saw no sign of the stone and was about to leave when he saw the trap door where the dog was sleeping but he new that the slightest noise would wake it up. He therefore cast a very low powered tickling charm on the dog and it started rolling around clearly puzzled but Harry had archived his goal so he sent a levitation charm on the now free door and jumped into the hole while at the same time casting a levitation charm on his shoes. He lowered himself slowly but before he reached the ground something tried to reach for him and he hastily raised himself. With the help of the LUMOS he saw that it was devel's snare so he levitated himself to the door across the room. Opening and entering he saw what he knew were flying keys. An ARRESTO MOMENTUM slowed down the keys and it took him a moment to spot the one that was different. He used a modified spell from his battle magic book that produces a rope which automatically pulls its target towards the caster and pulled the key to him self. He used it to open the next door and was immediately hit by a familiar smell of a troll but he knew his cloak was up for the job. Casting a silencing charm on his shoes he crept past the troll to the door and discreetly opened the door on the other side and entered shutting out the smell. Taking a deep breath to center himself and get his blood to slow down he saw an open door on the other side but his way was blocked by a giant chess board with life size loved chess but he did not have time and he believed that there must be some kind of alert ward to alert headmaster and he didn't plan on being caught so he walked to the queen accross the board and cast a REDUCTO on it and destroying it to dust. The rest of the pieces disintegrated and the door opened. He swiftly opened it,looking around there was no sign of the stone so he cautiously approached the door and just before he stepped forward the doorway burst into flames blocking his way. He took a step back and looked at the table he had ignored earlier. On the table were three vials of potions he only recognised one as a poison having read about them so he gave up and went back to the door. He gathered his magic and cast the flame freezing spell for the fast time as he had read about it only in passing and only knew the incantation. However he was successful and slowly reached forward and passed through but he felt so drained as he had unnecessarily put a lot of magic in the spell. Catching his breath he looked around the room which was completely empty save for the mirror he had seen not a while ago. He wondered when Dumbledore had brought it here but one thing was clear that somehow the mirror had something to do with the stone.

Surprisingly it seemed the mirror could not see him while under the cloak but when he lowered the hood his older self appeared in the mirror. (Probably uses some form of leglimency like the sorting hat) and this gave Harry an idea worth trying when he reached the level of creating defenses for his mind in occulmency. Harry looked at his older self who was calmly watching him with green eyes having a slight glow of suppressed magic wondering how he would get the stone and how they were connected.

In answer to his unspoken question his image looked at him for a moment and giving him a nod put his hand in his robes and removed the Sorcerers stone,gave him a nod and put in back at the same time Harry felt a weight settle in his robes. He gave his image a nod in return and put back the hood of his invisibility cloak once again making his image disappear leaving the mirror blank.

On his way back he had not found any challenges and he used the little magic he remained with to levitate himself out through the trap door and found the Cerberus still trying to get rid of whatever was disturbing it. He cancelled the spell just as he closed the door and immediately locked the door from outside. Checking the map he saw Dumbledore still in his office as well as Quirrel and breathed a sigh of relief wondering how Dumbledore expected such things to stop Voldermort when he came after the stone.

He had gone back to his house only to find everyone asleep and had gone swiftly to bed and slept in.

Now the next day after Christmas here he was contemplating what he should do with the stone. He couldn't keep it by himself as he was not only not interested but it was so risky that he could not risk his life for such an object. He thought of destroying it but also remembered that it was what was keeping the Flamels alive as a result of Elixir of Life. (But why would they give up whatever is keeping them alive to be kept in a school where it could easily be destroyed or acquired by Voldermot) unless they were not aware of the threat and had probably given it to their apprentice to study so to clear all this Harry decided to draft a letter to contact them.

DEAR MR AND MRS FLAMEL

I do not know if you are aware or not but I am currently in possession of the sorcers stone. The stone which was housed at Hogwarts was being sought by the Dark Lord who is most definitely not dead in order to gain a body but its defenses were so poor that I got concerned and decided to get it before he could. I am planning to destroy it in two weeks, that is if you no longer have use of it and if not please notify me and we meet so we can discuss more about it. This I swear on my life and magic.

Harry did not include his name for the sake of keeping anonymous for now but included an oath of truth to show the Flames that he was not lying and sent the letter off with Hedwig.

The rest Christmas holiday Harry spent it adjusting to the power boost he had got after exhausting himself when he went after the stone. He also continued getting used to some of the spells and he became proficient in all of the first year spells including basic dueling spells like the stunning and disarming spells were second nature to him though extremely destructive spells like REDUCTO,BOMBARDA and CONFRIGO still gave him a hard time probably because his magic was still not developed enough for such kinds of also worked on his Transfiguraton and hiw he could use it battle and was very happy with the results. The Flamels responded earlier than he had even expected and apparently wereinformed that Voldermort was indeed after the stone but Dumbledore had assured them that it was under the strongest protection he could give it. They were not very happy about the news and had asked that he decides a date when they should meet to express their gratitude.

After the rest of the students came back time became scarce as Harry studied for his exams coupled with discussions he had with Daphne and Tracy, (Daphne had opened up completely now cpuld drop her mask compley in his presence) it was not long before the exams came. No one new that the stone had disappeared however Harry suspected that Quirrel knew and he also suspected that Harry had something to do about it... but did nothing.

The exams came and went and the times Quirrel used leglimency on him continued but he always looked away before the professor found anything. His occulmency was going well and he was almost done with organising his memories into the tower he wanted and was sure that by the time they went home for summer he would be ready to start building shields for his memories which had a very simple solution.

The last exam was Defense Against the Dark Arts practical which was only one week to the start of the summer holodays and Harry performed to his satisfaction. However before he left the classroom, Professor Quirrel asked him to stay behind. Harry knew something was off so he told the girls to go and call the headmaster. One look at Harry's face told them how serious the situation was and they left without a word.

Harry turned and looked at the professor and asked

"Yes professor you wanted to talk to me?"

The professor's answer was drawing his wand and casting a complicated locking charm Harry had never heard of. Harry looked at the man calmly having been expecting this confrontation for long and he readied himself for the incoming fight. He knew he was no match for the professor let alone Voldermort and just hoped that he could hold himself long enough for Dumbledore to arrive.

After locking the door Quirrel turned and regarded Harry for a moment. And with out a stutter he asked"where is the stone Potter?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and hoping he could delay him long enough for Dumbledore to come he simply answered

"I don't know what you are talking about professor.."

Quirrel snarled pointing his wand dangerously at him" do not play games with me Potter, I know you were in that room and your magical signature was everywhere. so why don't you give me the stone and maybe you will get out of here alive" Quirrel finished with a creepy smile.

Harry had not thought about that and worndered if people could read magical signatures then why hadn't Dumbledore confronted him yet?. But that was a problem he would have to deal with later,now he had a dark Lord to deal with.

"As I said professor I don't know what you are talking about "

Quirrel opened his mouth to retort but a cold voice that sent chills down Harry's spine interrupted him

"Let me speak to the boy..."

"But ...master ...you are not strong enough "

"I am srtong enough for this now hurry up."

Quirrel allowed his master to take complete control of his body and the face of Quirrel distorted and formed into a serpentine face with very little to show in terms of a nose. However Harry did not find the man's face funny, this was the very face he always saw on his birthday and Halloween. The face of the man who killed his parents.

Before Voldemort could start his speech Harry with his face twisted with hate took a step back and cast a REDUCTO straight to the Dark lord's face and the Dark Lord who was caught off guard hastily cast a shield which absorbed the spell and sneered

"Is that all you have got POTTER? I expected better from you and I am disappointed. Why don't you give me the stone and I will let you join me. You have poten..."

That as far as he got as another REDUCTO made its way towards him. He easily batted it away and returned with a CRUCIO. Harry ducked behind desk but Voldermot's next curse hit the desk and it crumbled to dust. Before he could move an orange spell came his way and he cast a PROTEGO which blocked the spell but his shield shattered on impact.

"You are no match for me Potter and you know it. Now give me the stone I don't have time for you"

Harry did not answer and put a tripping spell on Quirrel's shoes as he continued moving around the classroom to avoid the spells.

Voldermort snarled as the boy continued to dodge around and the tripping spell wasn't helping either and he could not waste his magic on dispelling such a stupid spell. He could give him that as very few could dodge him like that. The class was almost in ruins so he decided to end this and cast numerous dark cutting curses and when one caught Potter's arm he cast one he was sure could finish everything. "IMPERIO"

Harry felt the cutting curse catch his arm but he did not cry out in pain but continued moving. However before he could continue he was hit with the unforgivable. He felt all his worries go away and felt at peace for the first time since he could remember. He heard a voice calling to him and he that going to the man was the best choice he had ever made. So standing up he started walking towards this man as he reveled in the feeling of being free. He liftwd his head to look at the man now standing infront of him and a vision of a red headed woman beging for death crossed him. Before he could think about it he felt like he should kneel before this man,kiss his feet and go and bring him the Sorcerers stone knowing how dangerous it is to keep it himself. Before kneeling he looked at the man again and the same vision passed before his eyes and this time he felt anger at however was being asked to kill the woman. As the voice insisted that he should kneel as he was about to kneel though he knew he was not servant to kneel..He finally saw the face of the man in the vision,the same man he was about to kneel before.

With a cry of rage, Harry broke the curse and in his anger he lunged at the Dark Lord who was lass than inches before him. Voldermort who was surprised that the boy could fight the imperious curse did not move and Harry's hands closed around his neck. The moment they made contact Voldermot felt his body burning and he quickly withdrew giving Quirrel back control over his body which was disintegrating under the boy's assault. Quirrel felt pain he had never felt before and before he knew it his neck was completely burnt and he died immideately.

When the body stopped twitching Harry moved away from it and sat leaning on the teacher's desk the only one standing in the classroom. A black mist rose out of the corpse and said in Voldermot's voice...

"This is not over Potter and prophecy or not I will be coming for you"

"And I will be waiting for you Tom"

The spirit have a cry of outrage as it flew through the ceiling just as the door opened and Dumbledore, Flitwick, McGonagall and Snape came in with two worried first year witches. Daphne and Tracy immideately ran towards their friend and enveloped him in a hug.

"What happened here Mr. Potter." Dumbledore asked despite knowing exactly what happened.

Harry calmly answered "I was attacked by Professor Quirrel who asked me to remain behind but when Tracy and Daphne went he locked the door and tried to kill me saying it was for revenge."

"Are you trying to say you fought a mature wizard and came out with magical exhaustion and an injured arm and a few scratches? " Professor Flitwick asked clearly impressed.

Harry gave his most artificial smile and answered"yes professor"

Dumbledore however knew Harry was keeping information as he was sure Tom was here though he could not put the boy on task without revealing that he knew he was here all along so he kept quite for now.

"Very I believe Mr. Potter needs to go to the hospital wing and professors please help me clear this up."

Harry sat in the compartment of the train with Daphne and Tracy as he gave them a slightly modified version of the events without the imperious the extent of his own power but he gave them the rest. When asked why he didn't tell the headmaster he told them that the headmaster must have known since he controls the wards in the school. They had not gotten a chance to talk to him as he was in the wing for the rest of th a days. Slytherin took the house cup and Dumbledore gave an excuse for the absence of Quirrel.

Haw was left alone to work on the final touches of building his castle of memories and he was done before the end of the journey. He wondered what summer would bring and next year but he knew he would cross that river when he reaches it.

A/N: There we go with yet another chapter. Our lone wolf isn't completely lone anymore. Next chapter we get a glimpse of summer and start of second year. Favourite, follow and review. Thank you very much.


	10. Chapter 10

LONE WOLF

Chapter 9

A/N: I would like to begin by appreciating all those who reviewed. Thanks very much. Someone commented on my theatrics...please this is my the first fic I have written and I am trying my level best. I am sure if you compare my earlier chapters and the latest ones you can see the difference.

HEARTSGLOW: Thank you for your concern and yes I am looking for a beta but that will not stop me from updating the story.

On another note, first year took so many chapters than I had initially planned for. So if the other two years are brief don't complain much. And just a reminder my Harry will get more powerful than the average wizard though that will happen gradually. With that out of the way then off with the second chapter.

"normal speech "

§§perseltongue§§

July 31st 1982

Harry looked at the blood traitor who was silently screaming under his CRUCIO.

"You are where you deserve Potter and you should be thanking me"

He knew Potter could have answered had he not been under a silencing charm but we couldn't have that now could we?

"As fun as watching you cry for help which won't come I have a prophecy to sabotage so let me give you a little something from Severus...SECTUMSEMPRA"

Harry woke up gasping for breath. (This was...unexpected.)He had slept expecting his annual birthday gift but whoever gave him the dreams had decided to be more creative.

He lay there as he got back control of his body thinking about the dream. It was very clear that this time it was his father's death he had witnessed but what was curious was that it was through Voldermot's eyes. This was disturbing in so many ways that it was not even funny. Harry was no master in interpreting dreams but he was sure something was not right about this particular dream. However he knew he had to wait to go back to Hogwarts or diagon alley before he could find anything.

He stood up und got out of bed. The past weeks with the Durselys were uneventful. He had come back with his shrunken trunk in his pocket knowing the Durselys would throw a fit and try to keep it away from him, so when they asked he simply told them that it's at Hogwarts. On reaching Privet drive he was surprised when they gave him Dudley's second bedroom but he took it in full stride like he had expected that. He was given a list of chores to complete before the end of summer and after that they had virtually left him on his own. So Harry had fallen into a pattern of waking up as early as possible to go for a run around the neighbourhood and then performing his daily chores very fast. After that he would eat and then go back to read his battle magic book or work on his occulmency. He had covered all the spells which did not require too much power and all he needed was to try them out with his wand. He had also started practicing wandlees magic but it was so draining that he decided to put it off atleast up to forth year. As of now the only wandlees magic he could perform was summoning his wand from wherever it was and the locking and unlocking spell.

One and half hours later found Harry cooking breakfast. He briefly wondered why he had not received any letter since the beginning of summer but thought it was for the best that the girls were atleast distancing themselves from him and he preferred it that way. Today however he was to meet the Flamels as well as getting his supplies. Dumbledore had asked to send someone to take him for shopping but Harry had declined and asked for his key which Dumbledore reluctantly gave him. So he had decided that he would get his school supplies today and get sometime to read his texts. He didn't know what to expect in the meeting but he knew he would have to keep his wits on him.

One hour later he was finished and after informing the Durselys he got his invisibility cloak with his wand in its holster and summoned the knight bus.

Nicholas Flamel sat in a heavily warded room. His wife had protested greatly against his decision of meeting the man claiming to have the stone despite the oath. But Nicholas was nothing if not stubborn. He had given the stone to Albus knowing the Elixir of Life they had was enough to take them atleast for ten years. Of course they were told by Albus that it would be destroyed but if what the letter he received was any indication then it was at a risk of being used for something he detested the most,rising someone from the dead. So he had decided to meet this person who according to his magical signature he could speculate that he was still a Hogwarts student probably between fifth year and seventh year. He wondered what the boy would ask for seeing that the young man had decided to hand over the stone.

Nicholas was pulled out of his thoughts by his door opening but no one entered. He immideately cast a revealing charm of his design which could see even through invisibility cloaks but he saw nothing.(now that was very interesting). Collecting himself he said..

"I would say whatever you have done is pretty impressive if you managed to bypass all my wards but I suggest that you reveal yourself before I take offense"

Of course he was bluffing seeing that he had no idea where this person was and even his magical senses couldn't pick up anything.

"I am sorry if.." Nicholas whirled around to see a boy of about 13 standing behind him. On second glance he recognised the boy.

Harry Potter stopped his apology as the old man turned around at a speed he had no reason to use seeing his appearance. He was old but was almost like Dumbledore in appearance despite being several centuries older than the headmaster.

Harry wondered what the man was talking about concerning wards but he would find out soon enough.

"Harry Potter?" Flamel asked his mind still on how the boy had entered the room without his knowledge.

"Yes sir and you must be Nicholas Flamel..."

"That I am but before we continue could you tell me how you entered the room without tripping my alert ward and the one on the the door that only me would allow someone to pass..."

" honestly I have no idea but it must be because of my invisibility cloak." Harry replied shrugging.

Flamel shook his head, there was no invisibility cloak capable of that and he voiced that out but Harry simply shrugged and sat down ready for business.

"I will say that I am surprised that it is you who got the stone which clearly shows how weak the defenses Albus put on it were" Flamel started.

Harry nodded" yeah they were indeed weak but I think he was trapping Voldermot but that doesn't matter anymore" he said this while withdrawing a wrapped package from his pocket which contained the stone.

Nicholas took the stone and after examining it and prooving that it was indeed the Stone he put it in a pouch and it disappeared. Turning back to Harry he said.

"I would like to thank you for the service you have done me and my wife. Therefore you can ask what you would like from me, and if its in my power I'll give it to you."

Harry looked at the man for a minute as if he was considering what to ask though he had already decided..

"I want to be your apprentice " he stated.

Flamel looked at the boy with surprise. Of all things that was never among the things he had expected but now that he thought of it, it was almost obvious.

"I am sorry but that will not be possible. Me and my wife decided never to take part in the events of the rest of the world." Flamel said shaking his head."However I can teach you a thing or two though it can not be right now"

Harry had known it would not be easy to convince Nicholas Flamel but what he was offering was good as well and hopefully he would reconsider when he started teaching him. So nodding his head he answered.

"I guessed as much and yes please I'll be ready to learn anything you have to teach me. So when do you think we can begin?"

"Well, your magical core hasn't stabilized completely so we may have to wait up to after you've completed your third year. So that summer we can meet and make the arrangements."

Harry nodded knowing the old man was right and he would just have to wait. As much as he was eager to learn everything before Tom comes back it was better to take things slowly. So standing up he said.

"Thank you for accepting to meet me and for your offer as well . it means a lot to me."

"No Mr. Potter it is you to thank for doing this we are truly indebted to you." Flamel stood up as well and shook his hand." Keep yourself alive for the next two years and we shall start again."

"I will be very much alive sir." Harry promised and went to the door. Before opening he remembered something and turned again.

"Ah Mr. Flamel do you have any knowledge concerning dreams?"

"I am sorry Mr Potter but you will need to be a bit more clear than that..." answered Flamel with a hint of curiosity.

"Well is it normal to dream when you are seeing events in another person's perspective "

Flamel frowned at that. He was still missing something.

"You mean you dream but when you know you are not the Harry in the dream but say its me?" At Harry's nod he shook his head" I can't say I have heard of that. Is there any problem?"

Harry shook his head turning to door once again"no sir I was just curious." And he covered himself with the invisibility cloak cutting off flamel's senses. Flamel shook his head again. He had a suspicion as he had detected a hint of something very dark around Harry's head but he had to go and research to be sure.

September 1st 1992

Harry once again found himself with Daphne and Tracy in a compartment on the Hogwarts express. After his meeting with Flamel and the discovery that the dream was Voldermot's memory though he had no explanation for that, he had gone to Gringots and gone for shopping his school supplies as well as a book on duelling. He had gone back to the Durselys and started reading through the texts. After a few books of Defense against the Dark Arts he concluded that they were written by a fraud. Charms and Transfiguraton were easier and he could not wait to start practicing. Even his battle magic book had been efficiently consumed as well as his occulmency. He had finally finished with the defenses(a castle with a maze inside but the castle was enveloped by an invisibility cloak) and he was sure they could block out anyone.

He also found out that the girls had not actually tried to distance themselves from him but his mail was being blocked by a house elf who didn't want Harry to go back to Hogwarts. They had made a deal (after Harry threatening to tell Draco) that since he is a saviour he would go back and Dobby would help him. Harry though didn't plan on playing hero any time soon. He had replied ttheo letters apologising and giving excuses.

Back to the present Harry looked at the girls across him who were filling in each other about summer though they didn't involve Harry since he was clearly not interested. Harry could see that that girls had gone through some changes during the summer. Tracy had grown an inch or so and some of the baby fat had disappeared though there was still some residue. Her chest had also started developing a bit but other than that there was not much of a difference.

Daphne on the other hand her changes were a bit more clear than Tracy's. She had not grown in height but her face was completely free of baby fat and her cheekbones had also become more aristocratic looking. Her lips looked fuller than they had any reason. Her chest was the same as last year but her hips had expanded a great deal and he could see that she will be having more attention this year. Though being the Ice Queen would help a bit.

As if sensing his eyes on her Daphne glanced at Harry and her cheeks pinked a bit though it disappeared as fast as it came and instead asked.

"So Potter how was your summer "

"Good" Harry simply answered and Tracy groaned.

"Come on Harry can't you give us something more than just that..." Tracy said exasperated.

Harry just stared at her blankly and she turned and faced the window while pouting. Daphne on her part just shook her head with a smile and withdrew a book to start reading.

Ever since the incident with the mirror she had opened up to Harry and she looked up to him as she saw someone she could emulate. Harry was always calm and in control of his emotions, he always thought before his actions and she knew he trained somewhere if his fight with the troll was any indication. She was planning on asking if she can join him in his training but she wasn't sure if he would allow.

At that moment the door opened and the Weasely twins entered and bowed to Harry.

"Greetings young Prince..hope you had a nice summer.."One of them said.

"We are here to offer our greetings and to warn you of impending danger.."the other continued.

"Our no longer so little sister is joining Hogwarts this year."

"And she has a crush on you as big as the Quidditch pitch and we felt we should give you a heads up."

And with that they left leaving the girls looking at Harry with similar expressions of confusion.

"They are ..er. ...acquitances of mine"was all he said.

That did not answer anything but they knew that it was all they were going to get from him so they kept quiet and went back to their business.

The rest of the journey was uneventful other than Malfoy who came and greeted Harry,gave Daphne a leery look and did not spare Tracy a glance. Granger also came by and gave Daphne and Harry a look full of loathing as these two bested her in class with Harry coming first and Daphne 2nd while Granger was third.

Other than that they were left in peace and soon they were in Hogsmead. The trio boarded a carriage driven by Thestrals but it was only Harry who could see them. Once seated at the Slytherin table Harry was greeted with nods from most of the members including upper years. He was not the most popular but they respected him because of how he behaved which even Malfoy was hard pressed to admit that he was the model Slytherin.

Soon enough the first years were ushered in by professor McGonagall. Harry spotted a miniature version of Daphne who when her eyes met Harry's she looked at Daphne and smirked making Daphne blush a bit but only Harry saw it and wondered what it was all about.

Not very far from her was a girl with fiery red hair who it seemed was the "no longer so little sister" of the Weasely twins and harry was proved right when she looked at him and stumbled while her face became as red as her hair. Next to her was another girl with dirty blonde hair with pale silvery eyes which seemed to be shining as they met emerald green. She gave Harry a brilliant smile who unconsciously found the corners of his mouth twitching a bit.

The girl stood out from the rest not because she was wearing a necklace of butterbeer tops or had put her wand behind the ear, but she gave off an aura which seemed to call out to Harry. Harry gave her a curt nod and waited for the sorting to start.

A little after an hour the sorting was finished and Harry noted that the odd girl was Luna Lovegood and had gone to Ravenclaw along with Daphne's sister Astoria. Thankfully Ginny Weasely had gone to Gryffindor. Dumbledore stood up and announced the year's Defense Professor Gilderoy Lockhart who was the author of the books they were to use this year. Harry immideately knew that this year was a waste just like last year.

After Lockhart's speech which left the majority of the female population sighing collectively. Harry just watched the rest of his housemates. Most of the older students were eyeing Daphne with a glint in their eye and Harry was surprised with the feeling of protectiveness for his friend. Even Malfoy was glancing at her often but whenever he looked he met a glare from the icy blue eyes and would turn away immideately. Harry knew that this year he may have to do something to make sure those under his protection are not feast was brief and soon Harry found himself in his room with Blaise and Nott.

The first week of lessons was normal or as normal as a magical school can be. Harry continued his training immediately as he had to brush up on his former skills. He also tried the spell he heard Voldermot use on his father SECTUMSEMPRA which apparently was invented by Snape. From the dream he had learnt a few things along with the spell. One was that Severus was indeed a death eater and that there was a Prophecy which had something to do with him that had led to the dark Lord trying to kill him. Things he was sure concerned him though Dumbledore didn't feel were important to tell him.

Defense of Dark Arts was a complete fiasco. Lockhart had decided to call on Harry to act as a werewolf and show the class how he killed one. Harry had not been amused and had left the fraud mourning in pain on the floor and had left the class along with the rest of the Slytherins. Some of the girls had not been happy about it and had wanted to confront Harry about it but swiftly left after one look from the Ice Queen which promised more of the same.

All in all the year was fine, Harry's spell repertoire was increasing by day and he had mastered Transfiguraton to the level of a fourth year and had started on conjuration. As for Charms he had master the summoning,vanishing and banishing charms which were all important in a fight. These became second nature to him as well as Transfiguraton though he could transfigure small items or inanimate items. All in all the year was promising if you didn't consider the boys who were becoming consistent in persuing Daphne. However this all came to an end on Halloween.

As was becoming common knowledge, Harry spent the day his usual Halloween self. Daphne for the first time ignored her problems and kept near Harry. It was the unfortunate fate that a certain third year ,tired of being ignored by Daphne decided to do something about it and it was only the presence of Daphne and Tracy that Harry did not rip the boy's head off, but still he left him with a scar on his face which he would carry around for the rest of his miserable life. Harry had been given detention but he did not bother to acknowledge it but simply went to the astronomy tower to relax his mind.

He spent a lot of time sorting his memories and emotions as well as thinking of the most painful ways in which he would kill Voldermot and his death eaters. He came to a humbling realisation that even if he were to be twice as powerful as Voldermot he would need allies. He decided to start opening up to Daphne and Tracy while preparing them to fight along side him. He also decided to start looking for allies in other houses and felt Ravenclaw would be a good place to start.

By the time he was finished a quick TEMPUS told him that it was time for the feast. Not in the mood of beeing stated at, he went to the kitchens and grabbed a quick supper from the house elves. Slowly he walked back to the dungeons still lost in thought and came to a stop on the second floor outside the abandoned bathroom where students had gathered. He came forward just as Malfoy opened his mouth probably to speak about muggleborns but when he saw him he quickly shut up. It was well known within Slytherin house that the word MUDBLOOD was never spoken where Harry was within hearing range and those who had tried had found themselves very uncomfortable.

But that was far from Harry's mind. There was the Gryffindor ghost frozen as was the care taker's cat who was wailing and telling everyone that Weasley and Granger had killed his cat. It would seem that he had not read the words on the wall written in blood proclaiming.

"THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE"

What made Harry shiver was something which only he could feel. The whole place gave him a feeling of familiarity that made his blood boil with hatred. A family that only one person was capable of bringing to him. Voldermot.

A/N: Wow...that one is out of the way. Luna, my most favourite character makes an appearance and the chamber is open. What will be Harry's reaction, the school and Dumbledore..? Only one way to find out...untill next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

LONE WOLF

Chapter 10

A/N: I would like to begin by appreciating my reviewers. You guys are just amazing. Atleast have managed to gain some approval from some of you. A lone guest called my writing fabulous...ohh this is awesome.

Well no time for babbling, Harry plans on acquiring allies and our favourite dark Lord once again makes an appearance...this story can't get any better...or can't it?

"normal speech"

§§perseltongue§§

Chapter 10

Harry found himself in the common room. He was seated at the the sofa near the fireplace while he watched the flames. He wondered how Voldermot had been able to recover that first to be able to posses someone. (He was sure it was Him)As it had initially taken him 11years. He pulled out the Marauder's map after making sure that no one was watching and activated it. He looked at the map but with many students it was hard to spot a particular person. He tapped his wand on it and muttered "Tom Riddle " and the map zoomed to the Gryffindor common room but he still could not see any sign of Voldermot.

Just as he put it back the two girls came and sat down on either side of him.

"Harry what are you doing you seem to be pretty occupied.."asked Tracy as she put her hands near the fire. The dungeons were a cold place and Harry always wondered who felt it was a good idea to have students here but that was a mystery for another time.

"Nothing really I was about to turn in and get some sleep" Harry replied in a monotone.

Before Tracy could complain Daphne butted in and asked.

"Harry what do you think about what just happened "

Harry frowned a little bit. He didn't want to share about his thoughts but he knew that if he was to have allies there were times when he would have to share information. Much as he didn't like it he knew it was necessary, so shrugging he answered..

"I am not very sure myself but I do have my suspicions" since he had told them about last year he felt he should let them come to their own conclusions.

"Of you have.." Tracy said with a roll of her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing"though myself I can't think of anyone capable of freezing a ghost . That seems to be very complicated magic.."

"Yeah it most definitely is and no Hogwarts student is capable of that." said Harry.

"The dark Lord " Daphne whispered catching on with what Harry was thinking.

"That is possible but how was he able to recover so fast"asked Tracy now more attentive.

"Those are my thoughts exactly but we can't be sure if realy it's him yet"answered Harry.

The girls nodded each thinking that this situation was better off left to those capable of figuring it out unless the dark Lord decided to come for them himself.

Tracy stood up with a yawn and said"well I am sure you will figure it out Harry,but right now my pretty bed is waiting. Guess I'll see you in the morning" and with that she left.

Daphne and Harry sat in a bit of confortable silence after that. Daphne was wondering why Harry had decided to confide in them. Usually he is always quiet and kept his thoughts to himself and only spoke where necessary. But coming out to speak his mind like he had just done was most likely for a reason and wondered what he was doing. She knew he was very sure It was the dark Lord behind this if the cold glint in his eyes was any indication though why he just didn't say that was beyond her. Unless he wanted them to connect the dots by themselves. She would do exactly that, for some reason she knew this was something vital and she did not want to fail Harry. But right now she needed some sleep.

"Well Harry I am as well going to get some sleep hope we can get something tomorrow "

Harry gave her a nod and she followed her friend to the girls wing. By this time he was the only one remaining in the common room. He pulled out the map and when he repeated his actions this time the map zoomed to the Gryffindor girls room but atill rhwre was no sighn of Tom Riddle. However what was clear was that whatever this was, it had something to do with Ginevra Weasley.

Albus Dumbledore didn't know whether to to be happy or afraid. The Chamber of Secrets had been opened. Again. Last time Tom had opened the chamber and had killed a student. This time he was not sure what the dark Lord was planning. He had of course known the moment the Horcrux was brought to Hogwarts but had left it be to see how events play out.

After today's events now he wasn't sure. He still didn't know who took the stone though He was sure that wasn't Tom. His chance at testing Harry had been missed last year but with Tom releasing the basilik in the school,Albus saw another second chance of seeing the extent of humanity or his father's Gryffindor nature that remained in the boy. He just hoped that Moly's did not end up dead..but if it so happened he was sure Molly would understand that it was for "the greater good"

Two weeks after the Halloween incident found Harry in the great hall standing with the rest of second year students for duelling lessons. Apparently Lockhart had asked Dumbledore to begin duelling lessons to help the students to learn how to defend themselves from whatever had petrified Mrs Norris. The two weeks had been greatly productive for Harry. He had started on conjuration which he realised was much more difficult and draining than Transfiguraton during his training.

However he had somehow found a short cut to conjuration as instead of conjuring something out of thin air,he would manipulate the air particles or moisture in the atmosphere and turn them into what he wanted. This way, whatever he created was not only more lasting anf less draining but it was also easier to transfigure into something else during abatle or duel. This idea had come into his mind out of no where and when he tried it, it came to him like he had done it before but had forgotten how to do it and had to start from the beginning. This he filed it away as one of the few things he would need to talk to Nicholas Flamel about.

His dueling practice had become more destructive or impressive depending on one's perspective. The dueling dummies he conjured always lasted a few minutes and even the room he used was beginning to feel the brunt. He had therefore asked the houseelves if they knew of anywhere he could practice from and they had told him that they would try to look around but up to now they hadn't found anything had also planned on involving the girls after finding a more suitable training area but for now he would have to continue alone.

Harry had also confirmed that somehow Tom was Possessing Ginny Weasley but this was different fro last year as it was only temporary. Sometimes he could see the dark Lord's name overriding the girl's but it was always in unclear ink though it was becoming more clear by the day while Ginny's name was fading a little. Harry assumed that Tom was trying to take over the body of the girl and the girl seemed unaware of it. He was brought back to the present by clapping of hands.

"Alright everyone gather around." Said Lockhart looking very excited. "Welcome to the Hogwarts dueling club..."He paused for dramatic effect" a club I myself requested so that I can share with you my extensive knowledge in protecting yourself." He finished with a toothy grin.

"I know things will be very complex at the beginning, but with time you will be to learn something eventually." The man continued flashing his charming smile.

"Now if one of you is willing to step forward I can give you a simple demonstration before our lesson starts" Lockhart finished with a flash of white teeth making the girls sigh collectively.

Harry felt that this was a chance which could help in getting allies as many people were attracted to power. Therefore with a charming smile of his own (which made a disillusioned Dumbledore shiver slightly at the familiar smile) as well as making some of the girls blush,and Daphne was most definitely not one of them, Harry stepped forward onto the platform.

Lockhart looked ready to protest but he recovered and said.

"Now I want you to watch very clearly. I will of course go easy on Mr. Potter here but I hope you learn something. Now we bow..."and the man bowed with Harry imitating him on the other side of the platform."and we begin"

"STUPEFY" Lockhart shouted.

Harry stepped nimbly stepped away his wand held loosely in his hand. Three more stunning spells and a disarming spell, Lockhart was getting frustrated and his spells were now missing by a mile. Harry decided to do something.

"ALARTE ASCENDARE,CALVARIO,AGUMENTI,EXPERIUMUS,STUPEFY"

All them were was non verbally and in quick succession and so fast his hand was a blur and all of them hit their target. Lockhart yelped when he was suddenly pulled upwards and while in the process of ascending he felt his hair falling where he had just been. When the force pulling him stopped ,he was hit with a jet of cold water drenching his robs. As he started his descent his wand flew out of his hand into Harry's and the stunning spell knocked unconscious and his body was flung off the platform and he landed in a heap with dripping robes and a bald head.

All this happened in less than a minute where Harry calmly watched his hand already tucked back to its holster. When Lockhart landed he bowed and turned swiftly and left the hall with everyone still gaping at Lockharts wet form.

Not a second after the doors closed they finaly snapped out of it and burst into laughter. Even Dumbledore had a smile seeing that even though Harry acted as the opposite of James Potter, the boy was still his father's son.

The girls when they left the great hall found Harry seated by the lake watching the giant squid.

"Oh Harry that was hilarious...you should have seen the fool's face when he was revived" Tracy gushed sitting on Harry's left.

Daphne also had a smile on her face. It had been clearly fun.

"Indeed It was. I have to admit I never imagined you having a sense of humour."

Harry gave his attempt at a smile which he had improved at since the incident with the mirror,

"Well that was not my intention realy but I happy that you enjoyed it" Harry answered with a shrug still watching the lake.

"Awww is Harry making his attempt at flirting.."Tracy drawled her eyes shinning with amusement. Daphne giggled at that ,something very much out of character for the ice queen and Harry rose an eyebrow at that but was his only reaction.

Tracy huffed at her failed attempt at making Harry blush but she smiled and just leaned against him with Daphne leaning on him from the other side. Something which made him very uncomfortable but he left the girls be. As much as he didn't want to get so close to the girls, he didn't want to be like Voldermot. So he sat there as the beginnings of winter manifested themselves on the Hogwarts grounds.

Two days after his duel with Lockhart if it could be called that, Harry was walking with the girls back to the common room after dinner and he heard a voice..

§§Killl...rip...tear..apart..§§

Harry immideately stopped making Tracy walk right into him from behind.

"What the hell. ..."she started but stopped at Harry's look.

"Wait."

Harry said as he pulled out the Marauder's map and activated it. Sure enough a very prominent Tom Riddle with a faded Ginevra Weasley was coming from a girl's bathroom a head of them just around the corner and a dot labelled Justin Fletcher.

Before the girls asked about the piece of parchment a scream was heard ahead. Tracy made to run run but a firm grip from Harry stopped her. After a minute several voices were heard and Harry followed with two very confused girls following him. When they reached a small crowd had gathered at a place flooded with water and what looked like a dead body at the centre. They came near as Dumbledore said.

"I am afraid I have no idea what happened but is still alive though unresponsive."

He said this while looking at Harry as if he expected Harry to say or do something. However Harry saw the Gryffindors looking at him suspiciously and he knew what the fool was trying to do. However only Gryffindors were buying it. Harry made eye contact with his Slytherin classmates who easily caught on with the headmaster's intentions and as one they all turned and left for their common room.

On reaching the common room, a very shaken Tracy sank down at their designated sofa near the fire place along with an equally shaken Daphne but she was better at hiding it. They both looked at Harry for an explanation who was silent for a few seconds considering what to tell them. He was almost 100% sure of what had happened but without proof he could simply point them in the right direction.

"While we were walking..I heard something." Harry started very carefully." I was only me who could hear it and I knew that it was connected to Halloween one way or another." He looked at them to see if they had gotten a hint but saw only blank expressions. Calmly,he continued

"I have a..er..map which shows the position of everyone in Hogwarts. He had not wanted to reveal that this early but it was the easiest way of explaining and atleast answered one the girls' questions.

"When I checked on the Map I saw my suspect around the corner as well as Fletcher and had to wait to see what would happen. When I heard the scream I knew I was right."

The girls nodded in understanding while Tracy became white with horror knowing that she almost ran straight into the dark Lord and it was only Harry holding her which saved her.

The three were quiet for a while and then something Harry had said earlier hit Daphne like lightning and she gasped aloud.

"Are ..you..a..a. perselmouth Harry?"

Tracy gasped as well having come to the same conclusion. Harry simply nodded.

"That is why you stopped...you heard the dark Lord saying something in perseltongue..?."Tracy asked.

Harry shook his head "no it wasn't Him I heard. It was a creature or to be specific a snake"

"You mean to say it was a snake that did that.?"asked Daphne clearly surprised.

Harry nodded but did not elaborate as he stood up. On hind sight he should have explained to them so they know what they were up against but instead they felt that he wanted them to find out themselves which would lead to disastrous outcomes.

By Christmas life at Hogwarts was very different to what it always was during the holidays. Most of the students had gone back home during the holidays and Harry been surprised when Tracy and Daphne also remained claiming they wanted to keep him company. Harry however they were up to something though he still felt a little warm that they would do that even though it was an excuse for something else.

Three more students had been petrified. Granger, Collin Creevy and a Clearwater. All these were never on good terms with Harry and the rumours of Harry being responsible were gaining ground but still people were finding it hard to believe as there was no way they could connect them together. If only they knew that he was parselmouth. The girls had taken the revelation in full stride going a head to swear an unbreakable vow despite Harry not asking for them.

For his part Harry spent most of the time training and researching as much as possible about bassiliks knowing that it was only a matter of time before Voldermot sent the beast after him. Little did he know that he would meet it sooner than he had anticipated.

It was on New years eve and Harry was coming from the forbidden forest where he had just acquired his first two allies. Harry had been walking in the forest which was one of the ways he was able to clear his head and contemplate about the future. Therefore as always he was walking in the moonlight enjoying the breeze despite it still being cold, when he heard giggling. It was so out of place in the forest that Harry decided to investigate which wasn't what he would normally do in such a place. Sliding his wand in his hand, Harry saw a clearing ahead which a had a girl who seemed to be glowing in the moon light. She was leaning on a Thestral while it covered her in its skeletal wing. Harry watched the scene with awe not daring to I interrupt such a beautiful sight.

He didn't know how long he stood there watching the odly beautiful girl but he was later snapped out of it by a melodious voice saying

"You can come and join us Harry Potter...no need to keep peeping. Snakes like moving aroynd here you know.." It took a moment for Harry to realise that the girl was talking to him and seeing this she giggled again.

Harry stepped into the clearing and noticed the girl was shivering a little due to the cold and he cast a warming charm on her and she looked at him with those big silvery eyes full of gratitude. Harry wondered why something as simple as that could make her so greatful but he broke off when she spoke next with far away look.

"You will be a great wizard Harry Potter. The greatest of them all." She gave him a brilliant smile and bowed at him." I just hope that you will allow me by side through it all" and she added of course along with my friend here" she patted the Thestral.

Harry looked on flabbergasted for a second but Luna spoke up just as he opened his mouth. "Go Harry, your friends need you..and good luck." She came forward and gave him a hug which he did not flinch from and she pushed him gently towards the castle.

The moment he left the clearing Luna's words registered and he quickened his pace. It never occurred to him at any time to question her. He instinctively knew that she was telling the truth. He walked straight to the hospital wing and without preamble he pushed open the door. Inside he found Dumbledore and the rest of Hogwarts staff looking over at two beds holding the petrified forms of Tracy and Daphne with looks of surprise.

"Care to explain what happened here Harry.." Harry heard Dumbledore but he didn't bother them to answer he turned to professor Snape and asked in a deceptively calm voice.

"Where were they found?"

"Abandoned bathroom on the second floor " Snape answered automatically. The way the boy had looked him had reminded him of his former master that he had been compelled to answer truthfully even without thinking.

Harry nodded and answered ..

"Thank you Severus"

And with that he turned and walked out of the hospital wing leaving a white Severus Snape. He could have sworn that those few moments he had just been addressing the dark Lord and it took all his control not to add "my Lord".

Dumbledore looked at boy as he left the hospital wing. Just as Severus he could have sworn that it was Tom Riddle who just exited the hospital wing. The calm face which was in stark contrast with those cold green eyes that glowed slightly had shaken him. He knrw the boy was going to confront Tom. And just had to wait and see how things would play out. If Harry died,a budding dark Lord would have been prevented and if he survived...then the more reason to watch him more carefully from now on.

Unaware of what was going on in the headmaster's head, Harry made his way to the bathroom in question. He found an open sink with stairs leading into darkness. Harry sent a ball of light before following the stairs. It would seem like Voldermot had brought his arrogant self along for the fight. Descending slowly, wand still in its holster, Harry saw bones and shedded skin of a very big snake. He reached another open door which led to a larger chamber. He saw the pale form of the Weaselate lying on floor like her life force was being sucked. His eyes then went to a life size statue of Salazar Slytherin and casually leaning on it wasn't Voldermot but a boy of about sixteen with handsome aristocratic features. Seeing Harry, smirked. A smirk Harry was so used to seeing. One he always saw in the mirror whenever he smiled at himself.

"Very good of you to join us Harry"

A/N: Wow look at that ...it's a cliffy...oh I have always wanted to right one of those and there we go. Anyway off with another one and next we shall witnesses the fight of the strongest wizards of their lot.


	12. Chapter 12

**LONE WOLF**

CHAPTER 10

AN: Here we go with yet another chapter as we conclude second year and summer. All those who have reviewed thank you very much and I am still looking for beta reader. Anyway off we go.

"normal speech"

§§perseltongue§§

xxxxxxxxxxx

Harry looked at what he presumed was a young Voldermot wondering how the man had managed to do that but he knew he would find out soon enough.

"Hello Tom..." He said with a calm face giving him an identical smile as he studied the legendary Chamber of Secrets. It was very magnificent despite the debris lying around. There was a good number of skeletons of small animals like rats,rabbits but they were so old it would seem the bassilik had been idle for some good time. Other than that the place was in prime condition and if he managed to walk out of here alive then he wood adopt it as his new training ground.

Tom paused at the smile Harry gave him but then his just grew wider..

"Ah I see that we have so much in common than I was even aware of.."

He casually leaned against the statue of Salazar Slytherin and Harry noted the leather book he held in the other hand that was not holding Ginny's wand.

"Both orphans,raised and abused by muggles, both Slytherins, and model Slytherins if what I have heard from the brat is correct...and to find that we even have identical smiles...this can't get any better..." Tom continued conversationally.

"As you can see Harry...we are very similar. We were meant for the same things...great things. And you wouldn't want that potential I have been told about to be wasted." Tom continued looking at Harry who just stood there watching him.

"I know you want revenge for your parents but that is something petty which you can forget and archive far great things with me. Your parents had potential that is why my older self went after them." Tom paused looking at Harry but he was the same as before" but I am sure if they had joined forces with me they would still be remembered up to now rather than being forgotten after sacrificing their lives for their son" when Harry did not say anything...Tom continued.

"But the sheeple of the magical world don't care. ..they will also forget you faster than you can say the word Hogwarts and throw you in Azkaban the first chance they get. But if you join me... you will leave your mark in history and maybe if you please me...I can give you immortality just like me.."

Harry listened as Tom finished his monologue and nodded then asked

"Why did you attack them..."

Tom looked taken aback a bit that Harry had not commented on his ramblings but he presumed he was trying to think about it.

"If by THEM you mean your two whores it was really the Weasley brat who thought that you ignored her because of them so she felt like she should eliminate them.." Harry's eye twitched a bit."..and confort you later.." Tom shook his head at that.

Harry was pissed. Knowing that this was the first of many attacks the girls may receive as a result of standing with him and he wondered when he had started caring about their well being.

"As tempting as the offer of joining you is...you attacked my allies and and an attack against any of my allies I consider it one to my persona as well" and with that with a lightning speed he cast a blasting curse straight to Tom's head.

Tom was caught off guard by the attack and was not fast enough to dodge or cast a shield so the spell hit its mark. However to Harry's surprise the spell passed right through though he noted that the boy's body became unfocused for a moment but then it composed itself again. He also noted that Ginny even became paler.

Tom laughed at him" I would like to commend you on your speed Harry but I do not have a corporeal body yet so your attacks are useles unless you want the brat to die faster..." Tom said with glee...

Harry could have cursed knowing any direct attacks would be useless he wanted the girl to die. Not that he cared but she the twins' sister and he just couldn't leave her to die. Before he could come up with a solution Riddle gave him a shark smirk...

"I had hoped that we would not get to this point but you leave me no choice..."turning to the statue he spoke in perseltongue.

§§ssspeak to me Sssalazar Ssslytherin..greatesssst of the Hogwartsss four..§§

The statue opened its mouth and the biggest snake Harry had ever seen slithered out. It flicked its tounge and looked at Tom expectantly.

§§massterr...?§§

§§killl the boyyy§§

The bassilik turned its gaze in the direction Harry was standing still in the process of understanding what was happening and fixed him with its deadly gaze.

To the surprise of Tom nothing happened. Harry by now had caught up and smile at the look at Tom's face. In his research about bassiliks he found out that perselmouths were immune to the deadly gaze that is how they few as there were few perselmouths and even amongst those few bothered with breeding them.

§§ah... ssoryy but iss ssomething ssupossed to happen..§§ Harry asked in perseltongue

Tom blinked twice but then his face turned red with furry and he ordered " I doesn't matter just eat him"

The snake did just that,or tried to. It lunged at Harry who dived aside just in the nick of time surprised at the snakes speed. The moment he reached the ground he cast a blasting curse at the giant snake but like he expected it just bounced of the skin. Well he had to try right?

Before he could come up with another spell the snake lunged again and harry ran to the other side where there were some kind of boulders and dived behind one. The snake which was just behind him collided with the boulder and fell down a bit disoriented from the impact. Harry turned and cast a REDUCTO at the boulder and it burst in three pieces which he banished towards the snake which had recovered by now.

The boulders hit the snake one on the head and another in the abdomen and pushed the snake against the wall with a mound clank. Tom who had been watching the battle felt that it was the time to get involved cast some sickly looking yellow curse and Harry turned just in time as it passed over his head hitting another boulder which decomposed into dust within seconds.

Harry didn't have time to marvel at the power of the curse as he had to dodge a killing curse that had been aimed at his head. Feeling the hairs at the back of his head rising, Harry moved aside and missed the gaping jaws of the bassilik but he was not fortunate enough to avoid its tail which caught him in the chest and he felt some of his ribs break.

Harry took it in stride knowing there would be time to think about broken bones later. He ran towards the entrance of the chamber even as the bassilik prepared to lunge for him. Expertly dodging Riddle's attacks, he found the door had locked it self but that was not his destination. He turned as he saw the bassilik turning to come after him. Working very fast, he transfigured the small skeletons on the ground into very sharp pointed silver niddles and banished them towards the bassilik which was now just two seconds from jumping on him; at the same time however he had to dive to the side to avoid being knocked by the bassilik.

All the needles found their mark mid lunge and imbeded themselves in the giant snake; and hitting the wall where Harry had just been didn't help matters as it just pushed them deeper. Harry felt satisfied with the hiss of pain that came from the bassilik but he also hissed when a bone breaker caught his left arm from Riddle.

Harry turned in that direction and cast a LUMOS MAXIMA which blinded Riddle to buy himself sometime to deal with the bassilik as he knew he was not strong enough to fight both of them at the same time. As the bassilik twisted on the ground trying to adopt to the pain caused by the needles, Harry turned and cast a modified heating charm he had learnt from his Battle Magic book. The spell didn't work on the magically resistant skin of the giant snake but it worked on the transfigured needles. Needless to say it was not very confortable for the bassilik.

It coiled around itself preparing to to attack Harry despite the pain but Harry wasn't giving it the advantage and taking careful aim he cast the Conjunctivitis Curse curse twice in quick succession and both curses hit their mark. The deadly eyes of the bassilik became blood red like they were on fire and literary they were. The bassilik gave up on lunging for Harry and instead resorted to thrashing widely destroying whatever was in its way.

A killing curse zoomed past Harry's ear announcing that Riddle had come back to the fight and Harry was surprised at how fast he had recovered but again this was a budding dark Lord we are talking about.

Diving and dodging with instincts born from six years of torture from Dudley and his gang ,Harry reached the opposite side of the chamber where there was some sort of cave. He relaxed a bit to get his mind relaxed so that he could come up with a way of killing the bassilik. He could hear Riddle cursing about stupid unmatching wands and blood traitors who had inadequate magic but that was not his worry. Harry could feel that his magic almost depleted. Most if not all the spells he had used needed a lot of power and his magical core even with its so size had taken a strain. Only a miracle right now could save him and Harry had given up on miracles at the age of two.

Looking the other side he saw that the thrashing of the bassilik had reduced and Riddle was trying to calm it down so he knew he had to start moving soon. Before he could do just that, there was a burst of flames above his head and as he looked up, a piece of cloth fell on his head.

/Good to see you again ...Fawkes decided to bring me here and I am presuming that that you need help here and this is all I have to offer../ the sorting hat said and as it finished, Harry felt a weight settling on his head. Removing what ever it was Harry saw a Sword...Goblin made steel...and on it was a clear name...

GODRIC GRYFFINDOR

Fawkes trilled something Harry assumed was "good luck" and flew towards Riddle. He assumed that the Phoenix had gone to try to distract Riddle as he dealt with the bassilik which had calmed down and was now heading towards him. He could see blood coming out the giant snake's eyes and he knew they were not going to be working anytime soon.

When the bassilik was about two meters away it lunged at him but Harry was ready for it, he dived forward and just as it passed above him he pushed the sword of Gryffindor with all the remaining energy in the under belly of the snake. The sword entered and the bassilik collided with the wall hissing in pain again.

Harry turned mid roll and summoned the sword ripping the snake's under belly even as it recovered from its knock completely ignoring the blood flowing from where the sword had just be wrenched from.

Jaws opening wide, the king of serpents lunged again unknowingly giving Harry an opening to do some serious damage. Putting as much power as he was capable of, Harry banished the sword straight into the Bassilik's open mouth which was just inches from him and rolled out of the way just in time.

The giant snake flew over Harry and landed on the ground; the sword pierced the ceiling of its mouth and passed right through the venom glands making the venom flow into the snake's mouth burning all the organs along with almost everything in its head. Harry turned to look at the snake and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of twitching body of the snake. However his relief was short lived as he gasped when his entire nervous system caught on fire.

Riddle who had just turned in time to see the the end of the battle was incensed at the site of the bassilik and immiatetly sent a CRUCIO at the brat. Harry who had been revelling in his victory was cought off guard and caught the curse in the back.

"You think you have done much do you.." Riddle sneered." Unfortunately no one will even know. Your body will remain here and no one will never know what happened to you."

"Atleast your mudblood whore of a mother and filthy blood traitor of a father were given a burrial." He gave a sneer which would make Snape green with jealous."but before I kill you I will let you know that I am not the Voldermot you somehow defeated. I am another part of him who will raise and and even be greater than my older self"

"However the muggles say that before you die you see a recap of your life and I have just the right gift for you.." and with that he intoned..in perseltongue

§§..somnum exterreri..§§

Still panting because of the Cruciatus curse, Harry could only watch as the thick yellow curse hit him and he immideately knew what Riddle meant by a recap of your life. However what he conveniently didn't say was that it was only the ugly part of your life you relived.

Harry saw the first six years of his life play before his eyes with white knuckles. He saw every suicide attempt, every time the Dursleys tried to kill him. He saw the times they beat him and left him to die, even the time when Vernon had tried to abuse him sexually and had ended up not functioning for two months. However even with this Harry refused to break. He reinforced his occulmency shields and tried to think clearly even with the nightmares still playing again in his head. Now he knew what it meant to be near a Dementor and promised himself that the Patronus charm was the next on the must-learn list but that was for later.

"I will say that no one I know has ever survived the nightmare curse for longer than a minute. A curse invented by Salazar himself" he distantly had Riddle talking.

With bleary eyes he looked at Riddle and saw something he had ignored at first as insignificant but now with two thirds of his mind trying to fight against the curse he realised that Riddle had somehow come from the diary. That was why the map did not show his his dot though it could detect him and since the diary was always with Ginny it was why the map always zoomed to her position.

Gathering the remaining magic in his core knowing very well that he will most likely collapse after this and if his hunch was wrong then he was most definitely going to die.

Raising his wand a bit and pointing it towards Tom he silently summoned the diary and Tom who was still gloating was caught off guard and the book flew out of his hand straight into Harry's. Tom's surprise broke the nightmare curse and Harry used his remaining energy to jump and stab the diary into a bassilik fang of the still open mouth of the giant snake.

Riddle had no time to cry out as the moment the diary was pierced it let out a scream before Tom dissipated very fast and ink flowed out of the diary as if it was blood. Harry looked at Fawkes and gave him a smile..

"Would you please take back the hat and the Weasley girl to the hospital wing. I need to rest a bit before I can come"

Fawkes gave a trill of acknowledgement and picked up the hat and flew over to Weasley and they disappeared in a burst of flames just as Harry passed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the hospital wing Albus and Snape had waited for three hours after dinner now and there had been no sign of the boy-who-lived. He had guessed that other than Voldermot only Harry could enter the chamber of secrets and he had been proved right when ten minutes after Harry left the hospital wing, he disappeared from the Hogwarts wards which did not cover the chamber.

Now that it was three hours and neither Harry nor Tom had appeared,he had started worrying. He knew that the Tom down in the chamber was just a Horcrux and the old Tom was still roaming somewhere. And if Harry died in the chamber then there would be no one to fight him when he comes back. Of course he had not forgotten little Ginevra, not at all, how could he. She was a good girl and being Molly's daughter she would make the perfect wife for young Harry. With both of them in the chamber, he knew that it would be even easier to bring them together. He just prayed to Merlin that both of them survived and things would be set in motion.

As if answering his prayers, Fawkes burst into the hospital wing startling the headmaster and his potions master who had been sulking in the shadows and though he would never admit it he was worried for the brat.

Dumbledore turned to Fawkes and was surprised to see a very pale Ginny Weasley who was just comming to.

"Ah Fawkes where did you get Miss Weasley..."

Fawkes trilled something and Dumbledore nodded...

"But I thought young Harry was with her...where is he..."

Fawkes once again trilled something and then disappeared from the room in a burst of flames leaves a confused Dumbledore.

"Headmaster where is Mr. Potter?" asked Severus trying not to let his worry show.

Albus of course saw it and with twinkling eyes in full blast shook his head..

"I am not sure Severus but.."he paused for a moment having been notified that Harry had just entered the wards then continued" but I believe we may see him soon enough."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Five minutes after he passed out Harry slowly regained consciousness. He blinked as realisation of where he was came back to him. He stood up wincing at a spike of pain from his broken ribs but his endurance to pain came in handy and he stood up swaying a bit.

He looked around the chamber noting the destruction their little battle had caused and shook his head wincing again at the sharp pain that mere action caused. His muscles were screaming in pain due to magical exhaustion as well as after effects of Tom's CRUCIO but he ignored them. Slowly he limped toward the still twitching bassilik though it was clearly dead. Carefully, he picked up his wand where it had fallen as he passed out and he slid it back in its holster.

Looking at the sword of Gryffindor still embedded in the mouth of the snake wondering why Fawkes had not gone with it and wishing that it was somewhere else as there was no way he was going to walk out with it. As if ordered by his thoughts the sword immideately disappeared making him jump a bit. He blinked and then wished that it was in his hand and it appeared immediately looking as clean as new though he was very much aware that a simple scratch from it could kill a person in seconds.

He could have remained to admire his handiwork but he was just moments away from collapse, so he pulled the destroyed Diary from the fang and trudged towards the exit. A simple §§open§§ led him to an entrance way with stairs and another hiss admitted him to the girl's bathroom. Checking the map he saw the school was almost empty and he also saw that Weasely in the hospital wing along with Dumbledore and Snape most likely waiting for him. He shook his head and slowly limped his way to the dungeons.

Finding the password changed, he hissed another §§open§§ and the entry was revealed. He found the common room empty and went to his rooms. It took all his self control not to sleep in the shower but he managed and trudged his way to the bed and shutting the curtains, he fell asleep where he would remain like that for the rest of the weekend.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later the mandrake potion for the petrified students was ready to be administered. The two weeks had not been very enjoyable for Harry as he had spent them dodging Dumbledore mostly and he had also been copying notes for the girls during class with a spell that was used for making quick notes quills.

He used to visit them everyday and during these visits he was joined by Luna and Astoria who he helped with their homework. He realised that the young girl was the very opposite of Daphne and Luna was fun to be with. Even his attempts at a smile had been more constant and he had managed to archive a lopsided grin.

He had not started training as his core had not yet completely recovered but he worked mostly on theory. The Patronus was going to be very hard as he had very few happy memories but he was working on ways of making it able to work with magic alone without the memories powering it.

Coming back to the here and now, Harry watched as madam Pomfrey gave both girls the required two drops each and proceeded to go to the others. Slowly the girls started to gain colour and both opened their eyes and blinked repeatedly. Then as one they both turned to Harry who was standing between both beds watching them and jumped at him in bone crushing hugs from both ends...

"Oh Harry I am so sorry I should have kept away and left..I am sorry Harry ...but I know what it is ...please we need to go...Harry.."surprisingly it was Daphne who was rambling while tears glowed freely from her eyes...

"Shh Daphne its ok..."Harry cut her off.

She kept quiet and followed Tracy's lead in squeezing the life out of him.

"Well isn't this romantic.." a voice said from behind followed by giggle

They all turned with the girls still pressed against Harry and saw a giggling Astoria and a dreamy twinkling eyed Luna.

"I don't know about romantic.."said Luna"... but if Harry is starting a Harem I think two girls wouldn't be enough for him.."

There was a pause and Astoria looked at Luna then at the Red faces of Tracy and Daphne who had not yet left Harry, then she burst out laughing along with Luna.

xxxxxxxxxxx

A/N; Another chapter my friends. I had hoped to complete second year here but I guess it will have to wait...Dumbledore, Ginny and another person will be featuring next...untill then.


	13. Chapter 13

LONE WOLF

Chapter 12

A/N: I would like to thank all my reviewers. ..you guys are just awesome. A number of you have asked about Luna's comment in the last chapter whether Harry will be having a harem or not. I must say the idea intrigues me but to be honest, initially I had planned for that as Luna simply being..well..Luna. but if you people want it to be harem...that is up to you. Therefore you can send in the reviews concerning the harem issue as romance will only be coming in when we get to fourth year so that I can have time to build the story in case we agree on him having the harem.

However, I must warn you in advance...I do have one thing in common with J.K Rowling and that is we both are bollocks in writing romance that is why it isn't included in the genre. So whatever my attempts, please bear with me...after all we all enjoyed the books despite their weak attempts at romance. Anyway enough of my nonsense...off with the story.

"normal speech "

;;thoughts;;

§§..perseltongue..§§

xxxxxxxxxx

Harry walked with the four girls to the great hall for dinner as the younger girls filled in the two older girls about what has been going on in the castle for the whole time they had been petrified. Well it was really Astoria who was talking as Luna was simply skipping around the group while talking to a few of the paintings as they passed them. Harry watched the girl who broadcasted an air of innocence almost like a little girl though Harry could see that she had seen many things if seeing Thestrals was any indication.

Luna had really intrigued him ever since that day in the clearing in the forest. Harry had found himself comfortable in the young girl's presence, something which surprised both of them and Luna had pointed it out. Though Harry had no idea how she knew that. She had been joining him on his morning exercises everyday and Harry was happy with how fit the girl seemed to be. She was agile and light on her feet and she kept up with Harry without breaking a sweat. Harry knew she had potential and if she got enough training...she would become a formidable witch and he had every intention of making her just that.

Astoria on the other hand was just a more active version of Tracy. She talked a mile and was open almost to everyone. The girl had wormed her way into Harry's heart in way he was still was having a hard time understanding. She apparently had become friends with Luna on the very first day. Therefore three days after the day Daphne and Tracy were petrified, they had come to check on them and both were surprised when they found Harry seated between the beds meditating. Astoria had been ecstatic to finally talk to Daphne's other friend and against his will he had found himself liking the girl who reminded him so much of his brunette haired petrified friend.

So, when Luna had asked him to help them with their Transfiguraton essay, he had allowed and since then they had been having discussions from the hospital wing everyday. And during that time Harry had started growing fond of the younger girls who were admittedly almost opposite with his two older friends.

They entered the great hall and sat down at their designated areas while Luna and Astoria went to the Ravenclaw table. Harry for his part settled down as his eyes flitted to the Gryffindor table. He shared a nod with the Weasley twins and his eyes narrowed when they met the Weasley girl. Instead of blushing and looking away immediately,the girl met his gaze with something akin to...worship?..appreciation?..He wasn't sure. However this only showed that she knew he was the one who fought Tom despite the fact that she was unconscious at the time.

That thought brought him to the realisation that Dumbledore probably already knows and as if summoned by his thoughts...Dumbledore stood up at the staff table and strode directly to the Slytherin table. On reaching Harry's spot he gave a gradfathery smile and said.

"If it isn't so much bother to you would you care to join me in my office after your meal?"

Much as it was asked a request, Harry knew that it was anything but that and with a nod he replied..

"Of course Professor "

"Excellent..I'll have professor Snape escort after the meal." Dumbledore gave another smile accompanied by twinkling eyes and strode out of the great hall leaving Harry as the centre of many raised eyebrows. Harry looked at girls and assured them that he would explain everything later when he came back to the common room.

After the meal Snape walked out of the hall after giving Harry a slight nod who after assuring the girls once again stood and followed him. He chanced a glance at Ginny who looked like she was going to follow but thought better of it and sat down again.

Soon, Harry found himself walking alongside his head of house considering what to tell and not to tell the headmaster. He knew that if Ginny remembered what happened, then it would be useless to hide anything from the old man. Eventually he decided that he would reveal as little as possible and leave Dumbledore to reach his own conclusions.

xxxxxxxxx

Dumbledore waited patiently for the arrival of the boy-who-lived and his potions professor while preparing the best way to approach this situation. He had not gotten time to talk to him after the incident with Quirrel and therefore didn't know how the boy had taken the death of the man by his hand. He hoped he be able to find out more in this meeting. The notification ward on the gorgoyle informed him that his guests were here.

"Come in Severus.. .."

The door opened and Harry entered his eyes looking around around the office. His eyes lingered on the trinkets Dumbledore used to monitor the wards at Privet Drive but his attention was caught by the baby Phoenix. Harry came near the Phoenix who trilled at him as if embarrassed that Harry had seen him like that and Harry gave him his lopsided grin but it disappeared as he turned back to the headmaster.

If Dumbledore saw that slight,he did not comment on it but simply just indicated the seat directly infront of him for Harry to seat.

Harry sat and stared at the headmaster who stared back for almost a minute without the other standing down. The tension in the office was very high as the two looked at each other. Harry was starting to feel a probe of leglimency on the edges of his invisibility cloak covering his mind when Snape spoke up.

"Can we get done with this already. Unlike some people here some of us have things to do."

"Of course Severus. Lemon drop..?"Dumbledore asked with a bright simile.

Harry shook his head "no professor I'll have to pass."

"A pity...anyway I believe you are already aware as to why I called you here .."

"No professor." Harry answered promptly his face blank.

Dumbledore sighed"I see...well Ms Weasley seems to be convinced that you are the one who came to her rescue in the chamber of secrets."

"Oh.."Harry replied in a monotone with a raised eyebrow.

Dumbledore was becoming frustrated. He had tried giving the boy openings to tell him the story but it seems Harry was more of a Slytherin than he had been led to believe.

"I do find it curious myself that of all people she would think that its you who saved her after all"

Harry knew what the old man was trying to do here and he was ready to play this game as long as necessary. So giving his charming smile which made Dumbledore shudder a bit he replied

"maybe because I am the boy-who-lived?"

Snape had had enough and he thundered..

"Get to the point Albus.."

With a chuckle Albus answered...

"Of course Severus...it's not every day that one plays word games a student..however Mr. Potter I'm inclined to believe that Ms Weasley is indeed right. So why don't you tell me what happened" he finished on a serious note and Harry felt that this was his indication to speak he answered.

"I indeed went down to the chamber. I had found out who was controlling the bassilik but had no intention of fighting him. However when he attacked my friends,I knew that it was me next so I decided to go and confront him."

"And why didn't you tell a teacher when you found out?"interrupted Dumbledore with a frown.

"I presumed that you were already aware since you control the wards.."Harry answered with a shrug his face still blank.

"Anyway when I reached there, I came across the girl and a young Voldermot who was draining her life force and was going to use some ritual to take my magic." Continued Harry ignoring Dumbledore's frown as it became more pronounced.

"After trying to convince me to join him and failing, he summoned the bassilik which I was able to kill with a sword from the sorting hat..."

"Wait how is it you did not die by its gaze" this time it was Snape who interrupted but it seems he just beat Dumbledore at the punch.

"I am a perselmouth" Harry answered simply and it took all his self control not to gasp aloud though he paled dramatically making Harry smile a bit.

Dumbledore simply nodded as he had already suspected and he gestured for Harry to continue.

"After killing the bassilik, I was held under a Cruciatus curse buy Tom but I was able to summon his diary and when I destroyed it he was also destroyed. I then asked Fawkes to bring the girl to the hospital wing" Harry concluded leaning back in his chair.

Dumbledore was silent as if he expected Harry to continue talking but when it became clear that the boy was done he sighed and said..

"I see...and pray tell how you destroyed this diary..."

"I pierced it with a bassilik fang and then burned it afterwards." Harry answered in the same tone as before.

"I wish you could give me more details Harry, maybe we can be able to avoid another situation like this happening again."

"That is realy the gist of what happened the rest was insignificant and am not very good at narrating realy"answered Harry with a shrug.

"Very well. On another note I sorry that you had to take a life last year my boy" Dumbledore said shaking his head with regret.

Harry had a very good idea of what Dumbledore was trying to do so he answered. His eyes showing how depressed the reminder made him...

"I just hope never to do such. Up to now I still remember his screams.."Harry said looking pained.

Dumbledore having gotten what he expected gave the boy a bright smile..

"Indeed my boy, but sometimes it is beyond us..but I promise that something like that won't happen again anytime soon"

Harry nodded his act still on. To be honest he was surprised that Dumbledore had bought it but he knew one thing that people always believed what they wanted and ignored anything that maybe contrary to what they want.

Standing up, Harry said" if that is all professor, I would like to retire and do some catching up with my friends"

"Of my boy, there is not much in this world as important as love of a friend" Dumbledore answered and Harry made his way out of the office followed by Snape after a minute.

xxxxxxxxxx

After Severus left, Albus remained in thought wondering what to make of the boy. The boy was so much like Tom that it was not even funny. And that smile...shudders...;;couldn't he have found another smile. Not forgetting the way everyone tends to like him;;.

Albus shook his head again,something that was becoming very common. Absently putting a lemon drop in his mouth, Albus consoled himself that atleast the boy felt remorse for the death of Quirrel though he did not for the death of the bassilik or young Tom. He was also not collecting followers. Atleast not yet. So maybe he wasn't entirely dark and he could be redeemed? That remained to be seen and Albus was very much ready to step in if things got out of control. But now all he had to do was watch.

He had also got a very good idea for assessing the boy's skills but that would take sometime to arrange but it would be enough to see whether the boy was ready to face Tom or not.;; Maybe I should bring in Remus next year, the boy may open up to a friend of his father's and then it will be easier to direct him. Yes, that should be it;;. And with that thought Albus retired for the night.

xxxxxxxxxx

By the time Harry reached the common room most of the students had gone to sleep. The meeting with the headmaster had taken longer than he had thought but thankfully the girls were still seated in the sofa near the fireplace going through the notes Harry made for them. There were a few other students still around, mostly seventh and fifth years but the room was nearly deserted.

Harry made his way towards the girls and carefully sat down at the end of the sofa near Daphne.

"Hey..I thought you had already gone to bed"said Harry

Tracy replied"we were actually about to go but since you have come maybe we can wait a little longer." Daphne nodded at that.

"Well I promised to tell you everything do when you were petrified I went down..."

And he told them a brief recap of what happened in the chamber though he didn't give them so many details on the fight but he gave them so much more than the headmaster.

After narrating his story, Daphne suddenly asked

"Harry why did you go after the bassilik...I mean you knew all along and even who was controlling it but why did you go at that time?"

Harry was a bit surprised at the sudden question but knowing Daphne, he had expected it to come up sometime though not this early so he carefully considered his words before answering

"When I came to this school, I had expected to work alone. I always liked the idea of being a lone wolf and show the world that I was all I needed to be the best. However you people came into my life and much as I tried to distance myself from you...you persisted and started warming up to you. I had not realised it untill Riddle attacked you but I consider both of you as my friends. And an attack towards my friends I consider it an attack to my person"

The girls gaped at him with open mouths for a few seconds before Tracy shrieked and threw herself at him for a bone crushing hug followed a second later by Daphne.

"Oh I csng believe I just heard that but even if I didn't I'll just pretend that I did" Said Tracy not really believing that the "Slytherin Prince "indeed considered her as a friend.

After sometime the girls released him and Harry started breathing again then he continued.

"This is just the beginning of things you are likely to face as my friends..."He was interrupted by Daphne

"Harry don't think that at any one moment we shall abandon you just because people are targeting us." And Tracy nodded at that.

Nodding Harry went on.."in that case I wish for you to join me in my training as we prepare for the future."

The girls were with that bit of news that they left him for their wing to go and begin playing. Harry sat there for a moment before pulling out the Marauder's map. When he asked for Yom Riddle there was no reaction and he let out a sigh if relief. However something else in the Gryffindor tower caught his attention.

Two names stood out on the map "Frank Jr and Wormtail" both of which were in the same room. Whoever this Frank Jr was must be a son of his father's friend and this Wormtail was one of the people to make the map so definitely his father's friend. This needed investing but that would come later and hopefully he would be getting a new ally.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The next three weeks were very busy for Harry. He spent most of the time helping the girls catch up with the rest of the class. He found that he actually enjoyed teaching which came as surprise to him. All the free periods were spent in the library working on theory while after classes they went to the abandoned classroom for the practical. He had not started on their training though he continued with his own now that his magical core was back to normal.

Luna and Astoria also joined them most of the time and Harry had to divide his time between the two pairs as well as his own studies. During these three weeks he had noted that Ginny was trying to get him alone but everytime she found him with the girls. Harry had also not got time to talk to this Frank Jr or Wormtail and yet the exams were approaching. Therefore he decided that if he doesn't get them before exams, then they would have to wait for next year.

Therefore Harry and the girls fell in a routine of classes,revision and P racticals everyday for the next month or so. Harry also continued his training but he was simply working on the spells he was already aware of. He wanted to make sure that he was confortable with these so that they don't take too much magic as well as coming as well as breathing. The Patronus spell was as difficult as he had expected and by the time exams came he was only capable of producing a silver shield and he could keep it up without much effort. Producing a corporeal Patronus however, he had not managed so far.

The exams started and Tracy and Daphne were very nervous despite what they had covered and they kept shooting Harry cold glares who for his part was just as calm as ever. The whole week was very stressing for many but for Harry it was just the usual as refused to be swept among the crowd. Astoria and Luna were ecstatic as things were very simple and the kept praising Harry over and over in the hopes of embarrassing him to no avail.

After the last exam, and with two weeks left to start the summer holidays, the girls demanded Harry to take them to the chamber of secrets. Harry was more than willing as they would be able to see the evidence of what is out there and therefore take their training seriously when it starts next year.

There for the group of five found themselves in the girls bathroom on the second floor.

"I don't know Harry but if you had wanted to shower with one us you should have just asked" commented Luna absentmindedly.

The three girls looked at her with wide eyes and red faces as they tried to get rid of the picture the girl had just painted in there minds but they were inturupted with Harry's his of

§§..open...sstairss..§§

All girls jumped at the hiss apart from Luna.

"Damm Harry I didn't know it was that creepy.."said Tracy trying to ignore the shiver.

"I can now see one of the reasons why people feared Tom." Said Daphne.

"But its so cool..I wish one could learn it.."said Luna almost bursting with excitement.

The rest of the girls just shook their heads and followed Harry who by this time had already entered.

"Wow this is so awesome"gushed Astoria who had been silent up to now" I can't believe I am entering the chamber of secrets"

When they reached the real chamber which contained the dead bassilik, all girls gasped including Luna.

"Oh Harry tell me you didn't fight that thing alone.."said Daphne who was holding a whimpering Astoria.

Tracy for her part was holding Harry's hand with white knuckles like her life dependend on it her face white with horror.

"Ah guys I think we should get out of here.."said Luna her dreamy look completely gone.

Harry gave them a smile which he was now perfected and replied..

"I agree...it's a good think that you have seen for your self some of the things the dark Lord is capable of.."

The trek back to the bathroom was filled with silence with the girls holding each other for support.

"You did that intentionally..knowing how we would react didn't you?"asked Daphne. There was no blame or anger,just stating a fact.

Harry nodded"yes..next year we shall start training...I wanted you people to see some of the things you may face while standing with me so that you know in advance then when we start training...you can take it seriously."

The girls nodded knowing that he was right and also knowing that whatever this training was going to be..they would not disappoint him.

xxxxxxxxxx

Two weeks later, Harry was once again seated with the girls this time along with Luna and Astoria. He watched them as they played exploding snap having got over the shock of seeing the bassilik. Luna had come back after two days and asked Harry to take her to see the giant snake again which Harry was very much ready to do. However after that things had been rather uneventful other than Ginny's attempts at catching Harry.

Right on que there was a knock on the door and Daphne stood up to open only to give a very ice queen glare at the girl who whimpered.

"What do you want?"Daphne hissed through clenched teeth. Against his better judgment,Harry had told the girls why they were petrified and to say that they were angry was like saying Voldermot is not a squib. This was one of the reasons why Ginny couldn't gather enough courage to talk to Harry as she always recieved three hard glares from Daphne,Tracy and Astoria whenever she came near.

"I..I would..like to to uhm..talk to Harry.."Ginny stammered though she did not back down from the killer glare of the ice queen.

Daphne was about to slam the door in her face but was inturupted by Harry who stood up and strode out of the compartment.

Ginny immideately followed and when they found another empty compartment Harry entered and then asked calmly"what do you want Weasley...?"

Taking a deep breath she replied..

"I am sorry for attacking your friends Harry. I don't know what I was thinking but I just hope you don't hate me for that.."

Harry looked at the girl who was shifting from foot to foot waiting for him to say something.

"I know and doesn't matter to me I already had my revenge"

"I know...I mean...I remember a bit but my memories are distorted..but I remember as if I was seeing through HIS eyes.."Ginny babbled.

Harry just shook his head and replied" It doesn't matter anymore. And if that is all allow me take my leave.."

"No please wait I..I wanted to ask wether I can join your study group.."Ginny said hurriedly.

At Harry's raised eyebrow she explained.

"Luna is my friend and she told me about your study group and I wish to join it please..I will do anything you want.."The girl pleaded.

Harry looked at the girl for a few minutes and then he said...

"I'll think about it but the final decision will be made by the girls..."and with that he swept out of the compartment.

After he went back he explained to the girls what had happened and left them in their debate. Not long they were at king's cross.

xxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Hello folks..second year is off...I plan to put third year I one long chapter as there is nothing major then we shall start court year hopefully chapter 15.

Ginny and Frank Jr. are about to join our little group..hope to see you soon


	14. Chapter 14

LONE WOLF: Chapter 13

A/N: Sorry for the delay in update, I would have updated around Thursday last week but i lost my work and had to rewrite the chapter again.

The idea of a harem is still under consideration but those who really want it you can read my other story A NEW LIFE which will most definitely be a harem story.

On another note, I hate Horcruxes and I will be dealing with them at my earliest convenience. They make things too complicated while dealing with Voldy. Other than that...we just have to enjoy the story as my second greatest character makes his appearance.

xxxxxxxxxxx

July 31st 1993

Harry sat on his throne as he looked at the excuse of a man kneeling before him. Severus Snape had potential and he was planning to make him a member of the inner circle but that would wait untill when he finished dealing with the prophecy. His infatuation with that mudblood annoyed him greatly but he would deal with that later.

"You had something to talk to me about Severus?"

"Yes my Lord...I have realised that the prophecy refers to the Potters and the Longbottoms"said Snape his nose pressed to the ground.

"Yes ...that is the case and I will be going after them on Halloween."answered Harry wondering what this was about.

"I...my Lord I request that you spare Evans. She is quite powerful for a mudblood and her skill in charms and potions could be useful to the cause"answered Snape carefully not wishing to annoy Harry.

xxxxxxxxx

Harry was jerked from his sleep gasping for breath. His annual birthday gift had come in a different package this year. And come to think of it, he had been having different dreams on his birthday ever since he started Hogwarts. He absent mindedly rubbed his scar which was flaming hot bit otherwise ignored it. This dream or memory depending what one wants to think had made a few things clear.

One;Snape had gone a few steps higher on the list of people he would be killing when the time came. It wasn't like he wasnt already on the list but the mere fact that he wanted Harry and his father to be killed so that he could have Lilly for himself had done him a great deal in graduating to the group of Dumbledore and Voldemort. However he still had his uses but he would most assuredly be killed once he out lives them or when someone else can replace him.

Secondly;there was no doubt that there was a prophecy between him and Voldemort. Whatever it entailed,he would find out later but it also removed any doubt that he would have to face Voldermot one on one and ensure that he came out if it alive. Not that there was any doubt but he was sure that Dumbledore knew of it and why he had not told him about it...Harry could only guess.

He also felt that he should maybe try to get in contact with Longbottom. If he is the second person who was being referred to in the prophecy then there is something special about the shy boy and Harry hoped he would be able to get the boy more confident maybe by informing him about the prophecy.

Harry got out of bed and saw a small pile of presents near his bed. This was the first time he had got birthday gifts as the Malfoy house elf had retained last year's gifts. He saw a book on perseltounge and what people in history used it for. This was from Daphne and Harry wondered what lengths the cold girl had gone to for her to acquire the book. He found a shopping coupon for Flourish and Blotts from Tracy. He saw a dagger from Zabini, a book on common rituals in the wizard world from Malfoy.

Harry saw a package of Chocolate frogs from Astoria and she wrote that all the cards were having Harry Potter on them. He also saw a quill from Luna. A special enchanted quill which was used for drawing runes and charmed unbreakable and a bag of owl treats for Hedwig from Luna. There was another package of a box of suspicious looking sweets from the Weasley twins but Harry had no plans of eating any.

Harry stood up and prepared to go for his workout. He had about two hours before the Durselys wake up and he planned on using them to the maximum. Harry hated how wizards and witches depended entirely on magic for almost everything and he was in no way going to handicap himself like that. He kept himself fit and also trained in basic martial arts but that basic was enough for him to defend himself long enough to escape.

His wandlees magic was also not very promising and he was only capable of perfoming a banishing and summoning charm. He was capable of levitation but for only a moment. Given that the ministry doesn't monitor wandlees magic,he had freedom to practice the two charms to perfection.

After changing to his tracks, Harry got out for his run. When he got he felt something which was off in the shadows, as if there was a magical presence but he ignored it for now as he could not see clearly in the early morning light.

xxxxxxxxx

Two hours later Harry was back, sweating and extremely exhausted both physically and magically but it was worth it. The feeling of something magical lurking in the shadows was still there and now Harry was getting concerned. However whatever was out there wasn't dangerous,or Harry felt.

He went to the bathroom and while in the shower he thought of today's meeting with Nicholas Flamel. Harry had sent Riddle's diary to the master alchemist as he felt that there was more to it than just a memory and Flamel had asked that he meets him today. Harry had not expected to see the old man any time soon but if the man wanted to meet him then the diary was indeed something else.

Twenty minutes later, Harry got out of the bathroom. By now there was enough light and when he looked out through the window there was indeed a place in the hedges where the shadows were more concentrated and Harry could make out a shape of a dog. He wondered what a magical dog was doing around here unless it was there to spy on him.

Unfortunately for the dog and whoever had sent it, Harry liked his secrets and prefered to keep them as that. But he would give them the benefit of doubt before he killed the mongrel.

Five minutes later, Harry was in the kitchen making breakfast for the rest of the family and soon enough they lumbered into the sitting room. Vernon switched on the T.V just in time to something which also caught Harry's attention.

"..we therefore caution you to be on your guard and watch out for the mass murderer Sirus Black. He escaped from prison yesterday at night and he is very dangerous. If you see him,don't try to fight him."

On the screen there was a poster of a man who looked a bit familiar but Harry could not remember where he met him. It was like either a memory he had tried to surpress or one when he was still very young. Harry wondered whether he was one his father's friends though why he had been in prison, he could only guess.

Putting thoughts of Sirus Black and magical dogs aside, Harry went back to his room to dress up for his trip to Diagon Alley. He checked to make sure that his wand was in its holster, and he picked his bottomless money pouch. He was not sure about his financial standing as he had requested Griphook to start investing his money in the trust vault. He knew that once the war broke out he would need money and it wouldn't do for the leader of opposition to be lacking when the dark Lord is being backed by the likes of Licius Malfoy.

Granted the Greengrass fortune was vast but he was not sure of what side they will take despite the fact that Daphne would most definitely take his side regardless of her family's stand. Hewever,he could not entirely depend on the fortune of his allies so he hoped that by the time Tom came back,he would have atleast something for a start.

After double checking all the things he needed for this trip,Harry adorned his invissibility cloak and went to the sitting room. He uncovered his head so that the Dursleys could see him and ignoring Petunia's scream, he calmly informed them that he would be out for the whole day and with that he covered himself completely and left.

xxxxxxxxx

In a heavily warde room at the Leakey Couldron,an old man sat waiting for his guest. Nicholas Flamel was considering what to tell and not to tell his young guest.

Flamel had been enraged when he found out what the diary was. The magic of creating a Horcrux was one of the vilest magics which involve alchemy. This kind of magic was almost lost to time and no one was that insane to even attempt making and. And to think this mad man had created two...

Flamel was brought out of his not very interesting thoughts by the door to the room opening and closing without admitting anyone. He shook his head as raven haired young man appeared as he removed his invisibility cloak.

"I don't think I will ever get used to someone sneaking on me like that.."said Flamel with a sigh.

Harry didn't comment on the man's musings. He sat down at the other unoccupied chair in the room.

"I hope you have been well ..."Harry said in a neutral voice.

"That I have ...and I wish I could say the same for you but you are just as closed up as last time I saw you."

Harry inclined his head slightly to show that he acknowledged that.

"I must say that I never expected to see you this soon , atleast not before the end of my third year. So I am presuming that this is about the package I sent you?"

The master alchemist chuckled a bit.

"Straight to business I see. Anyway yes, it is indeed about Roddle's diary."said Flamel his face souring at the reminder."In his attempt at avoiding death, Riddle performed the vilest type of known to man and successfully created what is called a Horcrux" Flamel said with a growl not bothering to hide his feelings at the idea.

Harry was not fazed at all." By horcruxes I take it you mean more than one...and it would be impossible to kill him without destroying them?"

Nicholas stared at the boy before him. He was seriously beginning to question the boy's sanity and morals.

"I don't know if you realise the gravity of the situation. A horcruxe requires one to split their soul and entrap it in a container which keeps one anchored to this realm. It is done in a ritual which involves a gruesome murder of an innocent."

"I guessed as much and I don't know what you are trying to archive by giving me that look.."answered Harry in the same monotone as before.

Flamel was exasperated but he knew that whatever life the boy had been living till now had affected the boy so much that almost nothing could be done. He hated to admit this fact but it was the truth and some times the truth had to be swallowed no matter how bitter it may be.

"I believe he might have made seven but we don't necessarily need all of them to defeat him. I know of a ritual we can do but we would need three of the horcruxes. When we destroy those three in the ritual, it will cause a chain reaction and destroy all then others." explained Flamel.

"However the server soul so to speak which is the Riddle now will not be destroyed but then he will be mortal and easy to kill."

Harry felt that this was fare and he was going to do the killing part with no little amount of satisfaction. However something was not very clear.

"I believe that is fair enough and we atleast shall be on almost equal ground. However I am sure that a man like you would be able to do that ritual by yourself."

Nicholas Flamel chuckled when he realised where the young man was leading him." Of course you are right and however, you have a role you will play in this as I am sure you are trying to ask in your own way."

Harry didn't reply but simply waited for the master alchemist to continue.

"I believe one of the Horcruxes might be at Hogwarts though i am not sute which one and that is where you come in. Your part will be to help retrieve it for me.

Harry nodded at that. Much as g would have liked to have some details about the object he was to retrieve, he knew that there would be times when he acted on less information.

"Very well, if that is all I will be taking my leave" Harry said standing up.

"Of course ,though I must warn you to be careful with the vile thing as it may try to posses you or take over your body."

Harry nodded. "I would like to see it try."

And with that he put back his cloak and left the old man shaking his head sadly at what the young man had endured.

xxxxxxxx

Sirus Orion Black had never been the most sane wizard. All of his life he had been called many thinks but that was because all his life he had done many things that were borderline insane. Even when his friends had somehow managed to "grow up", it was not like James had a choice if he were to land Lilly.

The thought of his late friends brought moisture to his grey eyes. But this also reminded him of that traitor Wormtail and his blood boiled. He wanted to run up to the Barrow and tear the rat into pieces. And maybe that would be the first propper dinner he has in years.

However,the anger disappeared like a flame when another person came into mind. The most if not the only important person to him currently alive. He was the reason that Sirus was now assessing his mental state. He didn't know whether Harry would forgive him.

If only he had insisted to Hagrid that he takes Harry, he would not have gone after the rat. At least not immideately. However that single action had condemned Harry to a life worse than for a houseelf if what he had heard from Lilly about Petunia was right.

As that was if not enough, he had escaped from Azkaban to kill the rat. Despite the fact that he wanted to kill the rat so that Harry is safe,it did not matter that Wormtail had been the one to influence him to escape and not his godson.

So here he was at #4 Privet Drive hoping for a chance to see his godson and maybe explain himself. He doubted that Harry would forgive him but atleast he would have heard his side of the story and it would be up to him to believe or not.

"You wouldn't be Sirus Black by any chance would you?" Sirus gave a bark which sounded suspiciously like yelp and jumped at the emotionless voice behind him.

He had been so engrossed in his thoughts that he had not heard someone approaching his hiding place which he had to admit was not doing much hiding. He turned around desperately trying to locate the owner of the voice and the scene would have been funny if only someone was watching,or someone visible.

"I will ask again,are you Sirus Black?"came the voice again this time with a bit of force.

Now Sirus was beginning to panic, being a fugitive he had very few options and none of them was promising. On one hand he could simply run away from here and go and hide to wait for Wormtail, but then how do you run from someone you can not see.

On the other hand he could change back to his human force and explain to Harry- atleast he hoped it was Harry under James's cloak as it was the only one he couldn't get some kind of sense- that he was innocent and if it wasn't Harry then he could easily take a run for it.

And with that thought,in an instant,where once stood a black Grim like dog before stood a tall skinny looking man with long greasy hair and sunken grey eyes. However despite this he was still handsome with high aristocratic cheek bones which gave him a look of nobility.

"Harry..."the man asked in a hoarse voice looking around but no one appeared. He felt stupid talking to nothing but there were worse things. There was no answer for almost a minute and Sirus was just about to change back and het away when he heard a swish and Harry appeared behind him.

"Ha..Harry...please you have to believe me. ..I didn't kill your James and Lilly. They were the only family I had please..you must believe me...it was the rat..please.."

"Black" Harry said which silenced the rambling man. Sirus was on his knees and his hands on Harry's legs who had simply been watching him with an emotionless face. Harry looked at the haggard form of Sirus Black for a minute before he turned and walked away. It took him a few seconds to realise that his godson wanted him to follow and he quickly turned back to his Animagus form and followed him.

Harry walked,not bothered to check whether the man was following him and he went to an abandoned shack in the backyard of Ms. Figg. He entered and waited for the dog to enter before he locked the door and opened a window then he sat down at a bench and waited for the man to give him some explanations.

"I was framed Harry...I was not the secret keeper..it was the Wormtail and he ratted out the secret to Voldy just like the rat that he is."Sirus said.

"Alright I suggest that you relax and explain what this is about. I don't know about you or any rat and whatever secret you are talking about. So I suggest that you start from the beginning and then we shall continue from there." Harry said calmly though he was losing his patience.

Sirus gave him a wide eyed looke and was about to exclaim that Harry didn't know about his parents' death but a glare from Harry silenced him. With a sigh, he launched into the story of his life.

"Me,James, Remus and the rat met on the train and..."

xxxxxxxxx

Thirty minutes later, Harry's head was reeling but on the outside there was no change at all. Sirus was finding this a little creepy but he assumed that this was how Harry had been forced to become in order to love. Had he stayed and grown up in the Black household,he had no doubt that he would have turned out like this.

The older man tried not to squirm under the young man's gaze. Those green eyes seemed to be reading his soul. It was almost like being watched by Dumbledore. Sirus had fineshed telling Harry everything about five minutes ago uninterrupted. Once he had finished, he had expected...well he didn't what he had really expected but now that he had been watched for give minutes he was beginning to think that this was not the best idea. Harry's face betrayed no emotion, Sirius could not guess wether his godson believed him or not and he was just about to open his mouth to say something when Harry spoke again in the same monotone.

"Let us get somethings across. You are my godfather...you were my parents' best friend Padfoot...you were not the secret keeper...you were framed for murder and you have been in Azkaban for Twelve years...and you escaped to kill the rat so that I can be safe."Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sirus had lost the battle and he was now shifting nervously from foot to foot like he was still in school and was about to earn detention from McGonagall.

"Yes that is the gist of it. Do you..do you believe me?"asked Sirus with a lot more hope on his voice than he would have wanted.

"Yes"Harry answered without missing a beat and Sirus started breathing. He slumped on the floor and leaned his head back to the wall.

"I failed you Harry. I should have remained with you. But my stupidity got the best of me and I went after the rat. James and Lilly will have my skin for this" Sirus chuckled to himself.

"If you were innocent,why didn't they use veritaserum at your trial?"asked Harry with a frown.

"They would have used it if I had been given a trial."answered Sirus with a shrug.

Harry nodded. It was just like the wizard world to throw someone in prison without a trial. He needed to get a trial for his godfather. He knew the Blacks were very powerful family and if Sirus were to be in the political arena. He would have a strong ally who would in turn help him gather more allies amongst the older people.

I will get the rat and we shall make sure that you are given a trial under Veritaserum"

"Wait,you know where the rat is...I need to get to him...I need to kill that traito...r"Sirus ended when he met a glare from Harry and realised what he was doing again.

"Sory Harry, killing the rat is what has been on my mind for the last twelve years."He explained with slumped shoulders." I gues you should be annoyed with me that I was ready to run away from you again for some useless revenge"

Harry out a hand on the man's shoulder."it's fine Sirus, I know what it feels like to want revenge. But right now you were more important than a dead rat."

"Right now you need to keep yourself in hiding. I will get the rat the moment I return to Hogwarts and see if I can get Dumbledore to arrange a trial. If he can't I will find a way to get you one".

Sirus got up and gave his godson a hug. Harry stiffened a bit but otherwise returned the hug.

"Be careful Harry. There are many people in the ministry who would do everything to ensure that I do not get a trial."

"Dont worry, I will handle it.

xxxxxxxxx

September 1st 1993

Harry sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express as he evaluated his plans for this year. He had a lot planned that he did not plan for Voldemort's annual visit and if the dark Lord tries to throw a wrench in plans,he was going to deal with him ruthlessly.

He had an assignment from Flamel to locate the Horcrux at Hogwarts and he had a good idea where to look. He needed to capture the Rat which was the easy part and also arrange for his godfather a trial. He needed to get in contact with Frank Jr as well as Longbotton and see if he can get them to be his allies. He needed to gather more allies from different houses. He needed to start training the girls as well as upping his own training.

Harry also wanted to learn to be Animagus as he believed was an important skill which could allow one to escape from a dangerous situation as well as aid one in battle depending on one's form. However this would only come after he has been able to free his godfather so it would not 've for this year. He already had his plate full as it was and was planning on including the girls to help him.

As if summoned by his thoughts,the compartment door opened and a small head with honey blonde hair and twinkling blue eyes appeared in the doorway and when she saw Harry she squealed and rushed inside and gave Harry a bone crashing hug.

"Honestly Astoria,its not like he is any excited to see you" Daphne said with a roll of her blue eyes as she entered the compartment followed by Tracy who rushed and pushed away a pouting Astoria and gave Harry her own version of bone crusher.

"I missed you Harry"she said barely containing her excitement.

Another person with dirty blonde hair entered the compartment with a smile on her lips. She walked straight to Harry and gave him a kiss on the cheek. And walked and sat near the window completely ignoring three glares from the the other girls.

Harry gave them all a smile. It was indeed good to see the girls. He had not realised it himself but he had missed their company. Daphne struggled with herself for a few seconds before she came and gave Harry a tender hug with a blush gracing her cheeks.

Yes,he had missed them all.

xxxxxxxx

A/N:There we go with another chapter. Things are gathering momentum and the moment of truth is approaching. Third year is on and the Triwizard tournament is on the horizon. I wish you the best... untill next week.


	15. Chapter 15

LONE WOLF

Chapter 14

xxxxxxxxx

Harry sat in a compartment at the Hogwarts Express between Astoria and Luna. After the exchange of pleasantries,the two younger girls had claimed Harry's sides with Luna on the left and Astoria on the right. Daphne and Tracy were seated opposite Harry.

The four girls then launched into narration on the different ways they all spent their summers. Harry for his part just kept quiet and listened to them which the girls did not mind as they were used to him.

Two hours into the journey there was soft knocking on the door and Daphne being the nearest at the door opened it and in an instant she turned to her ice queen persona and Luna had to press her head in Harry's neck to cover her snickers at how fast the transformation had been.

"What do you want?"Daphne asked whoever was at the door in a deceptively calm voice.

"I.. ..uhm would like to talk to you..you and Davis"the voice of Ginny Weasely stammered from outside.

Daphne looked like she wanted nothing but to hex the girl to to hell and leave her there but she looked at Harry and he offered her a nod. She stepped back to allow Ginny to enter but she stayed at the door as the nervous Weasellete entered the compartment.

Looking down at her feet,Ginny said"I am sorry..I shouldn't have done that even if I was under His influence, I did it knowingly and with an intention to harm you."

The compartment was silent for a few seconds as Tracy and Daphne looked at the girl with no small amount of disdain. The atmosphere was thick that even Luna and Astoria who did not have an idea of what was going on kept quiet and just observed.

Harry watched the female Weasely,he had to give her credit. No Gryffindor was courageous enough to come to a compartment with the infamous ice queen and Prince of Slytherin as Daphne and Harry were known by other houses. The mere fact that the redhead came here showed the that she was either desperate to get to Harry or she was genuine and indeed felt guilty.

Daphne and Tracy looked at each other and then at Harry who simply shrugged implying that it was their choice to make. After what felt like eternity but was realy five minutes where Daphne and Tracy looked at each other in silent communication,Daphne cleared her throat to draw Weasley's attention who was nolonger hiding her nervousness.

"We do not trust you.."she started with an calm voice"..but we shall give you the benefit of doubt as Harry seems to be doing. But should you turn on us or betray is.."here Daphne's voice took on the tone that got her named Ice Queen."..then an enchanted diary will be the least of your worries."

Ginny gulped but still nodded determinedly,no way was she going to turn back now,she was happy that Harry had kept quiet about the Diary as this was the first time she was hearing about it from someone else. This resolved her decision of getting to know him even if as a working partner and maybe,just maybe he could notice her but she had little hope.

After Harry had explained to the second year girls what was happening,and told them with Ginny's permission that it was her that was responsible for petrifying Daphne and Tracy since she was being possessed by a young Voldemort, Ginny left with Luna and Astoria to go and pick her trunk leaving the trio alone.

"I don't trust her Harry,she could be a spy."said Daphne.

"Yes I know...but even if she was,she would only know what everyone knows and remember she wouldn't want people to know what happened in the chamber."Harry answered calmly his eyes looking at the fast shifting weather outside.

The girls paused at that for a second before understanding settled on their eyes. Tracy's eyes widened to the size of galleons.

"If course..why am I even surprised. You would have a back up obviously."she said with resignment.

Harry gave them a lopsided grin even as the three girls came back with Ginny's luggage. The conversation from there was divided with the excited Luna and Astoria welcoming Ginny to the group while Tracy and Daphne were in their own conversation.

Harry tuned them out as he continued reading his battle magic book. He was still reading about using transfiguration in a fight though the book just gave basics on how to apply it but did not go into details. He wondered what help Flamel would give him next summer or if the old man would even have time for him as he searched for the other two horcruxes.

Harry just hoped the map would be able to point him to the general direction of the location of the horcruxe like last year with the Diary but something was telling him that it won't be that easy.

He was also going to check on the house elves to see if they had got a room suitable for training the girls without drawing attention. Granted he had the chamber of secrets but despite everything that has happened between him and the girls,he felt that he should keep the Chamber for himself atleast for the time being.

Harry was brought from his musings when he heard Daphne exclaim.

"Can you believe that oaf Fudge has stationed dementors at Hogwarts."

Harry looked up from where he had been watching the increasing amount of rain falling through the window.

"What do you mean?"

"You mean you were not aware...oh sorry muggles"said Tracy abashedly when Harry interrupted her with a raised eyebrow.

"He thinks Sirius Black will be coming to Hogwarts for you so he decided to put dementors to protect you."explained Daphne.

The corners of Harry's mouth twitched a bit at the absurdity of the situation but otherwise there was no reaction from him.

"And what makes him think the dementors will not turn against the students. ."he wondered aloud.

Daphne and Tracy paled at that while the three younger girls gasped aloud.

"Only you Harry would think of dementors and completely ignore a mass murderer coming to kill you."said Astoria with a shake of the head.

"Because he isn't."stated Harry without missing a beat.

"What?"five female voices on different volumes asked.

Harry looked at all five of them,he had already decided that he would tell them about him and Sirius. They were all intelligent in their own right and they would probably find a solution easir than him given how he was going to be busy the whole year.

"Because we already met."

"WHAT?"there they went again.

Harry simply looked at them with a blank look and after sometime of waiting for him to elaborate and nothing coming out they sighed collectively knowing what Harry was not going to.

"Did you kill him?"Daphne asked after collecting her senses.

Ginny's head whirled to where the blonde was sitting. How could she think that Harry would kill someone.

"No. He is innocent."

Ginny's head snapped back to Harry.

"What do you you did not kill him..are You saying you would have..."then What he said after registered

"He is INNOCENT..."

"That is what I just said.."

"But how..he was convicted...they found him guilty."Ginny stammered clearly having a hard time coming to terms with everything.

"Not everyone convicted of crime is guilty. You of all people should know that."snapped Harry with a little more force than usual. Even what Daphne and Tracy were used to.

Ginny recoiled like she had been slapped at the reminder of what would have happened if Harry had not intervened or if she had been found out by someone else despite her not not committing her deeds by her own free will.

"I am sorry"Ginny mumbled looking at her feet.

The compartment was quiet for about a minute with the girls still processing the fact that Harry had lost his composure for the first time in history while Harry was trying to calm himself down. He couldn't imagine why he had snapped at her but he could feel some kind of hatred for her just like he had been having for Tracy at the beginning.

It was like the feeling was deep in his subconscious though he had no idea why he would hate the redhead apart from of course trying to kill his friends.

"Sirius Black is innocent. He did not betray my parents and he did not kill those twelve muggles."Harry said in his normal voice and the other students released their breaths at hearing the usual monotone.

"He was sent to Azkaban without a trial."Harry continued."and he is also my godfather.

"But they can't do that..he is the head of the Ancient and Noble house of Black."Daphne said having a hard time processing this information.

Harry didn't answer her his attention was outside where mist had gathering and the low temperature of the compartment though the girls had not observed it yet.

"But that could only mean that they didn't want him to have a trial. They wanted him in Azkaban"Tracy said with a gasp and was followed by Daphne who also came to the same conclusion as her brunnete haired friend.

"Dumbledore"was all they said as well as Luna and Astoria having come to the same conclusion. Ginny for her part had no clue of what Dumbledore had anything to do with Sirius Black...hell. .she was still having a hard time believing that the man was innocent let alone being Harry's godfather.

Just as she was opening her mouth to say something,Harry abruptly stood up,his wand materializing into his hand in a blink of an eye.

"Something is boarding the train."Harry stated and this made the girls stand up on alert while retrieving their wands from their respective places.

Luna was the first as hers was behind her ear followed by Daphne but Harry did not see from where,Tracy and Astoria came from inside their robes and Ginny it seemed had kept hers in her trunk.

"We should lock the door"Tracy suggested.

Harry shook his head"and if we need to escape where shall we pass..?" He asked looking at Tracy with a raised eye brow.

She blushed as well as all the other girls apart from Luna whose face had a frown as if she was concentrating on something, meaning that they had been thinking along the same line.

"Dementors.."Luna said and the others apart from Harry looked at her wondering how she knew.

Harry of course didn't doubt her,he just knew that she was right even if he couldn't explain how he came to believe her.

"Get behind me"Harry said,his wand trained on the door of the compartment as it became colder. He could feel the approaching dementors and he quickly raised his occulmency shields.

The girls complied as they also felt the increasing effects of the creatures mostly Daphne and Ginny who had the worst memories.

Daphne whimpered at the memories assaulting her as the dementors reached their compartment. It was like the dark creatures were being pulled to their compartment by an invisible beacon.

Daphne and Ginny were now shaking so hard that Harry knew that they were going to collapse soon enough. The compartment door was flung open to reveal two of the creatures at the door. Harry could almost hear them them taking rattling breaths as they feasted on the fear of those in the compartment.

In his peripheral vision he saw Daphne sinking to her knees though surprisingly she was still conscious and Ginny had already passed out with Luna on her side supporting her as she seemed not to be affected by the dementors presence.

Harry put his occulmency shields to the maximum as the two dark creatures made to enter the compartment and he could hear his mother's scream but they were distant as he concentrated on the feeling when the girls were hugging him earlier.

By the end of last year,he had not been able to cast a corporeal Patronus and he was not sure whether he could do it or not but he was not going to fail those under his protection. The painful whimpers coming from behind him fuelled his hatred for the dementors and just when the first dementor was mere inches from him,he concentrated on the feeling,encasing it with his magic and shouted the two words

"EXPECTO PATRONUM"

I hind sight,he he didn't need to shout the incantation as he was used to casting his spells silently but that was far from his mind.

The accursed creature paused as silver light erupted from Harry's wand and instead of forming into the shield Harry had become familiar with,the silver light started taking shape before Harry's eyes as he continued fuelling it with magic.

The light evolved into a solid mass that collided with the Dementor infront of Harry,the poor creature shrieked in pain andand turned to flee even as the Patronus turned to the other dementor and sunk its teeth in what would have been a throat. The demontor screeched and fled with the Patronus following it on its heels.

There were more screeches of pain from outside the compartment as the Patronus herded the dark creatures from the train. After about two minutes,the coldness lessened and then disappeared completely and the Patronus came back to compartment to where Harry was still standing.

It went to where Daphne was shivering as well as the other girls apart from Ginny who was still passed out and muzzled each on of them before disappearing.

The Patronus dispelled all the effects of the Dementors and the girls were now looking at Harry and where the Patronus had just been with awe,respect,and something akin to lust from Daphne and Ginny.

However Harry did not see any of this,he was excited,he couldn't wait to cast the charm again...he couldn't believe he had missed something that simple and he was sure that he would have no problem casting the spell again. And the best thing of all was the shape of the Patronus, it showed exactly how he viewed himself as.

It was a Wolf.

xxxxxxxx

The atmosphere in the great hall was for a lack of a better wotd subdued. The incident with the Dementors had left most of the students shaken. Luckily enough there had been no students kissed and it was only the timely intervention of the new Defense professor who for some reason was riding on the train that they were saved.

However,the effects of the wardens of Azkaban were very visible as many of the students were shaking even as the heads of house passed around distributing bars of chocolate. Harry and his group of friends were fairing very much better after the help from Harry's Patronus.

After the girls had settled down and got tired of demanding Harry to cast the Patronus again to no avail,they had settled down and Harry had handed out temporary copies of his book on Occulmency to each one of them. The girls were having nothing to a resemblance of shields and it was no wonder that they had been affected that much.

A few minutes before they had reached Hogsmead,the new Defense professor who had introduced himself as Remus Lupin had come to check on their compartment. Harry was not sure why but he assumed that the man had either a connection to him or Dumbledore and was scared for his safety.

Harry was brought out of his musings when the hall became quiet and he looked up to see that Dumbledore had stood up and was preparing to give his welcome speech.

"I welcome you all back for yet another year."The headmaster started with his customary twinkle absent.

"I must apologise for what transpired on the train as I had not been given the privillage of fore knowledge. Maybe if I had known,I would have come with you on the train."The old man said in a sad voice.

"However,it does not do well to concentrate on the and ignore the future as the minister felt that the arrest of Sirus Black was more important than the lives of children and asked the Dementors be placed around Hogwarts."

"But rest assured that we shall do everything in our power to protect you and it is in this vein that I inform you that Hogsmead trips have been temporarily suspended untill we deem it safe to allow you to go."

"I would like to introduce our new Defense professor Remus Lupin as Lockhart could not make it back to teach this year. It is also the same Lupin whose presence at the express averted a catasrophy. With that allow me wish you a good year. Tuck in."

With that the headmaster sat down and the food appeared,Harry could see that the students did not attack the food with the usual vigour as the appetites were low but Harry and his friends who were all seated at the Slytherin table had no problems at all. They attracted weired looks from others as they seemed to have not been affected at all.

It seems the students were not the only ones who observed this as when Harry's green met Dumbledore's blue,the headmaster gave him a nod and his eyes had a twinkle. At the far end of the table Snape was also looking at him funny but Harry ignored him.

After finishing his meal while the rest were still eating,Harry discreetly removed the Marauders map and silently activated it. He looked at the Gryffindor table knowing that Frank Jr was most likely there and he wished to know him. What he saw made his eyebrows rise up a bit.

Sitting between Frank Jr and Ronald Weasely Wormtail. Looking up he verified indeed that was the case and Frank jr was actually Longbottom though there was no sign of the rat.

Harry assumed that the traitor was masquerading as Weasley's pet seeing that Neville had a frog and unless the rat had two animagus forms then that was the plausible conclusion.

This new development made things even easier as he could easily ask the Weasley twins to get for him the rat but first he would need to get for Sirius a trial and the rat would be presented for evidence.

Looking at the head table,another surprise awaited him. Remus Lupin it seemed was Moony. Harry's eyes narrowed at that but otherwise he ignored it. If he was his father's friend,he should have atleast come to check on Harry...though Harry felt that it was for the best seeing that he probably wouldn't have turned out to be like this if that had happened.

He deactivated the map and asked his gaze travelled to the Hufflepuf table to a redhead in their year known as Susan Bones.

Susan Bones was well known for having the biggest bust in their year even bigger than Daphne and Pansy. She was also the niece of the Director of Magical law Enforcement making her the Director of horrors. The second reason was why she was now she was on Harry's mind.

If he could get an audience with her aunt and maybe talk to her about the situation with Sirius,he hoped she could speed things up and would be more efficient compared to Dumbledore. Harry did not want to talk to the headmaster of he could avoid it.

"Harry..why are staring at Susan Bones?"asked Daphne,eliciting a giggle from Tracy and Astoria.

Harry turned his gaze from the redhead and looked at the ice queen.

"I need to talk to her. About a certain fugitive."

"Oh.."she answered with what Harry presumed was relief eliciting snickers from the other duo and she fixed them with a glare.

"Do you think she could help us.."asked Tracy.

"Amelia Bones"was all Harry said not wanting to discuss the situation in an open space. However,the girls got what he was driving at and they shared a look be fore nodding.

"I also need to talk to Longbottom."he told Ginny who had been talking with Luna throughout the meal.

"What... Neville..why would you want to talk to him."she asked once she had swallowed.

"I want him to join us."Harry answered immideately as if he had been expecting the question. The girls nodded. Under normal circumstances,they would be questing why Harry would want to associate with a near squib but they all knew of the Potter-Longbottom alliance.

Ginny on the other hand did not really understand what was going on. She was almost asking Harry to elaborate but was hushed by Astoria telling her that she would explain how things worked around Harry later.

Harry continued observing the rest of the students. He could feel that this year was going to be very difficult and he just hoped it doesn't screw him and rest of his plans and boy did he have plans.

xxxxxxxxx

"Potter,what is wrong with you.."The students were now back to the common room and it would seem the effects of the Dementors no longer had a hold on Malfoy.

Harry rose a questioning eyebrow at the blonde boy who was sneering at him.

"Dont look at me like you didn't know what I am talking about Potter."Draco sneered in his face.

"I don't know about you but me I want to sleep. So what you want and let me go to my bed."Harry said with a yawn.

Draco glared at him for half a second but when he got no reaction he said through clenched teeth.

"What business so you have with that blood traitor Weasley."

The confrontation had started drawing some attention and much as Harry had expected this confrontation to happen,he had expected to be someone in a higher year to confront him.

"Greengrass was fine and we ignored that crazy Lovegood girl,however a blood traitor and a Gryffindor no less...we shall not stand for that."Malfoy declared and Harry could see that almost the rest of the house was waiting for his reaction.

It was no secret that Harry and Draco vied for the position of head of all students in their year. It was also clear that Harry was not interested in the position like Draco.

However they also knew that despite his lack of interest in being in the said position,he was not ready to consider being someone's subordinate.

Harry lifted his head and looked at Malfoy. This was the moment where he needed make to it clear that he was his own man and to set his defence for all the future allies he would be making.

"Listen Malfoy. I font know if you will understand,but Weasley is my ally."he said in a calf but firm voice."It doesn't matter which house she comes from because I choose my allies and you have no say on it."

"What kind of ally can that stupid bint be.."

Harry's eye twitched. He hated being questioned and at the same time people who attacked those under his protection.

"That is none of your bussines Malfoy. Now I am going to sleep."Harry said and turned on his heel to head to the boys dormitory.

He had just set his foot on the first step when he heard Malfoy shout from behind while grabbing his arm.

"Dont turn your back..ahh"that was as far as he got as Harry spun around very fast and grabbed Draco's arm twisting it painfully making the blonde wizard cry out in pain.

Draco was forced to turn around and ended up with his face on the ground and Harry's knee digging painfully in his back.

"Do not touch me again."hissed Harry and Draco nodded his head very fast as he was sure he would be sporting a dislocated shoulder for some time.

Harry released him and stood up and straightened his robes with a flick of his wand and spun about and stalked to his room robes billowing behind him.

The common room was quiet for about a minute with everyone looking at the spot Harry had disappeared to untill Tracy spoke up with a grin.

"Well,that was interesting."

A few people scoffed at the understatement and if anyone had been watching her,they would have seen the Ice Queen with a grin of her own. Tracy's statement however brought people back to their senses and everyone followed Harry's lead to their respective dormitories.

xxxxxxxx

One week later found Harry sitting in the Hogwarts kitchen with the Weasley twins. The last week had been pretty boring for Harry. He had spent most of his free time in the Chamber re acquaintinting himself with his magic though he was in good shape.

He had not started the girls training as he not only hadn't got time but he had also not found a suitable place to train them. No way was he going to bring them to his Chamber any time soon. That was also one of the reasons he was in the kitchens right now and he had been pleasantly surprised to find the twins here and he was not going to this chance to speak to the pranksters.

"So little Prince..is there anything we can do for you?"asked Fred

"Not that you are not capable of doing anything.."continued Gearge

"But we wish to offer our services to you our crown Prince "finished Fred

Harry watched them for a second. He knew he was taking a risk but this was the best way to do to do this that he could think of.

"I need your help in Liberating a Marauder."Harry stated while at the same withdrawing the Map from his robes.

He ignored the excited chartering of the Twins in their excitement of doing something not only for their Prince but a Marauder. Harry activated the map and pointed to Gryffindor Tower where the dot of Wormtail was very clear.

The Twins' eyes widened. They could not believe it. There was a Marauder still alive.

"You mean there is one still alive?"asked Fred

"Can we go right now..is he stuck in Ron's room"

"Oh he must have spent there the night.."

The Twins gasped at the horror of a Marauder enduring a night with Ron and were almost at the door when Harry stopped them.

"Where are you going."

"To save a Marauder. No one deserves that kind of torture."said Fred.

"Sleeping in the same room with our brother is worse that kissing Fudge."continued Fred.

"Maybe you should come and see this before you continue."Harry said now getting impatient.

The Twins looked at each other for a moment before coming forward. Harry waited for them to look at the map before he pointed out two more dots.

Moony and Padfoot.

The Twins fainted.

xxxxxxxxx


End file.
